Despierta a mi lado
by mellarkcullen
Summary: El paciente de Rosalie Hale no podía moverse ni hablar, pero a través de sus ojos, ella había aprendido a amar su alma. Y, a través de la fisioterapia, había aprendido a amar su bello cuerpo. Emmett Mccarty, ella lo sabía, era un hombre muy especial. Es una adaptacion de Jenna Lee Joyce.
1. Chapter 1

**_Argumento:_**

El paciente de Rosalie Hale no podía moverse ni hablar, pero a través de sus ojos, ella había aprendido a amar su alma. Y, a través de la fisioterapia, había aprendido a amar su bello cuerpo. Emmett Mccarty, ella lo sabía, era un hombre muy especial.

Cuando, milagrosamente, Emmett se recuperó, se dispuesto a demostrarle a todo el mundo lo especial que era. Había perdido cinco largos años y estaba firmemente resuelto a recuperarlos… con Rosalie.

Capítulo 1

—¿Estás preparado, Emmett?

Un parpadeo.

Rosalie Hale ignoró la respuesta negativa de su paciente y se dispuso a comenzar con la rutina de todas las mañanas, sin que su brillante sonrisa disminuyera.

—Vamos, vaquero. Vas a necesitar esos magníficos músculos tuyos cuando salgas de ésta —levantó del colchón el brazo de Emmett—. Sé que piensas que esto no sirve para nada, pero ya verás cómo sí. Te lo prometo.

Rosalie no miró el hermoso rostro que descansaba sobre la almohada, pues ya sabía lo que vería en sus ojos. Emmett Eleazer Mccarty III había oído demasiadas promesas durante los últimos cinco años y ya no creía en ninguna de ellas. Ella, por el contrario, aún guardaba la esperanza de que alguna vez respondiera a los continuos estímulos y saliera de su bloqueo.

Sólo quería hacerse una idea de lo que era poder ver y oír, ser consciente de todo, pero no ser capaz de moverse ni hablar. Emmett era un prisionero de su propio cuerpo. La frustración que sentía por él no podía siquiera aproximarse a la que él debía sentir durante cada minuto del día.

—Juntos vamos a conseguirlo —declaró firmemente mientras hacía girar la muñeca de Emmett—. Esta tarde me gustaría probar algo diferente. Estimulación eléctrica. Estos ejercicios sirven para mantener el funcionamiento de tus músculos, pero además queremos que sean fuertes. Ya sé lo frustrado que te debes sentir con todo esto, pero hazte a la idea de que estás entrenando. Tu entrenador de fútbol no te habría dejado en paz hasta que no hubieses dado lo mejor de ti mismo y yo tampoco lo voy a hacer.

Un parpadeo.

Otro.

Y otro.

«No, no, no», repetía Emmett, pero su terapeuta no le estaba mirando. Podía sentir cómo la rabia crecía en su interior, pero la única salida que tenía para sus emociones eran sus ojos. Azules y cristalinos, ardían de frustración mientras la esbelta joven rubia seguía imperturbablemente con sus ejercicios. ¿Por qué no podía dejarle en paz por un día? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le afectaba su proximidad?

Rosalie tenía veinticinco años, igual que él, pero estaba llena de vida y energía. Él era como un cadáver. Al contrario que sus ojos llenos de desesperación, los de ella chispeaban de calor y entusiasmo. Conocía cada matiz de su expresión, cómo cambian de color y tono, según su estado de ánimo.

Verla sonreír era como sentir el calor del sol. Emmett la odiaba cuando sonreía y se odiaba a sí mismo cuando no lo hacía.

La visión de su cuerpo era un tormento constante para él: sus piernas largas y esbeltas, su leve cintura y sus pechos generosos. Ansiaba pasar su mano por su espesa melena oscura, soltarle el lazo de aquella maldita cola de caballo que siempre llevaba, ansiaba…

Un parpadeo.

«¡No!». Tenía que dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle. Era demasiado hermosa, un recordatorio constante de lo que nunca podría hacer, de los sentimientos que no deseaba experimentar, aunque fuera imposible evitarlos.

Sabía que nunca la tendría, y aquella constatación estaba paralizando su alma, de la misma forma en que el accidente había dejado paralizado todo lo demás. Deseaba gritarle por tocarle cuando él no podía responder, sonreírle cuando él no podía devolverle la sonrisa.

¡Seis meses! Había soportado sus manos sobre su cuerpo durante seis largos meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir aquello?

—¿Cómo está nuestro muchacho hoy? —Inquirió Carmen Mccarty, una mujer menuda y delicada de mediana edad mientras entraba en la habitación, con una forzada expresión de alegría—. ¿Dispuesto para otra lección de economía?

«Soy un hombre, mamá, no un muchacho. ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntas a mí en vez de a Rosalie?». Emmett podía casi oír las airadas palabras formándose en sus labios, pero, naturalmente, aquello era algo que no ocurriría nunca.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

Rosalie no tuvo dificultad en leer las palabras de la inmóvil boca de Emmett.

Pero no había ira en su pregunta, sólo resignada paciencia.

Carmen se disculpó por su insensibilidad; sus ojos azules, iguales que los de Emmett le comunicaron su remordimiento. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó entre las suyas su mano inerte.

—¿Qué dices, Emmett? ¿Puedes escuchar la lección de economía del profesor Fisher mientras Rosalie te trabaja las piernas?

Un parpadeo. «No puedo hacer nada mientras Rosalie me trabaja las piernas, excepto pensar en trabajarla a ella».

—Por favor, Emmett. ¿Por mí? —dijo su madre mimosamente—. Si no hacemos esto, perderás mucho tiempo hasta conseguir el título una vez estés bien.

Dos parpadeos. Emmett se rindió. No podía negarle nada a aquella mujer que había estado junto a él durante días, semanas, meses. El dolor que ella soportaba tan estoicamente era un reflejo de todo lo que él y sus padres habían perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o mejor dicho, en un fuerte golpe de su cabeza desprotegida contra el casco de un delantero. Lejos estaban los días de gloria, cuando había vestido el escarlata y gris del equipo del Estado de Ohio; en el aire se había disipado su título de Empresariales, sus planes para entrar en la empresa familiar y llegar a dirigirla en algún momento…

Si hubiese comprobado la cinta del casco aquella tarde… si hubiera fallado aquel pase… si se hubiese caído con el primer golpe y no hubiera intentado seguir… si no hubiese estado tan cerca de la línea de gol, si no hubiese deseado ganar tan desesperadamente. Si…

Desde aquel momento hasta el presente, su vida no había sido sino una sucesión de «sies». Si sobreviviera de la operación cerebral. Si pudiera despertar del coma profundo. Si pudiera salir de su estado de bloqueo.

En menos de dos meses, había conseguido salvar los dos primeros obstáculos, pero a partir de ahí el progreso se había detenido. Había oído el pronóstico que había susurrado el médico a su familia y sabía que el juego estaba perdido.

—Lo siento, señor y señora Mccarty, pero no puedo ofrecerles esperanzas de que vaya a haber ningún cambio. Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que el cerebro de Emmett permanezca bloqueado por siempre, permitiendo que él se dé cuenta de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero sin poder moverse ni comunicarse.

Y así habían pasado cinco años; cinco años en los que sólo había podido guiñar sus ojos, cinco años de inútil terapia física para desarrollar unos músculos que no volverían a ser empleados en ganar ningún punto en un partido; en escuchar absurdas clases destinadas a agudizar una mente que nunca se encontraría en la circunstancia de tomar una decisión.

—¡No pongas esa cara, Emmett! —Los dedos de Carmen se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su mano—. Vas a ponerte bien, querido. Por favor, créelo. Con Rosalie aquí, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Dos parpadeos. «Sí». Emmett le dio a su madre la respuesta que ella deseaba. La mujer aún creía en milagros, y a él no le costaba nada mantener sus esperanzas. Le debía aquello por lo menos, aunque sólo fuera por aquellos momentos en los primeros días en que su voz cariñosa y sus caricias tranquilizadoras le habían salvado de sumirse en el más completo pánico.

—¿Está bien el volumen? —le preguntó Carmen mientras le ajustaba los auriculares.

Dos parpadeos.

Incluso a través del seco tono de voz del profesor Fisher, Emmett distinguió las palabras de su madre. Ella olvidaba a menudo que tenía una vista y un oído muy agudos a pesar de su inmovilidad.

—Parece muy deprimido hoy, Rosalie. No estará abandonándose, ¿verdad?

Emmett frunció mentalmente el ceño, aunque nada cambió en su expresión. Sus padres siempre le susurraban cosas a Rosalie sobre él, pidiéndole su consejo. Él no lo soportaba. Aquella mujer ya lo sabía todo sobre él físicamente. Aquello era ya bastante humillante, pero además sabía otras cosas, tales como qué tal estudiante había sido, cómo se había portado de pequeño, cómo las chicas le habían perseguido cuando le habían nombrado «quarterback» del equipo de fútbol de su colegio, y cómo había salido en la portada del _Sports Illustrated_ como candidato al Trofeo Heisman.

No le cabía la menor duda de que Rosalie se había visto obligada a contemplar sus fotos de niño y a hacer comentarios admirativos ante sus grandes ojos azules y sus rizos castaños. Se podía imaginar a su madre diciendo, arrobada:

—Era un chico de oro incluso entonces. Tan guapo… ¿No te parece guapísimo, Rosalie?

—No —dijo Rosalie con gran seguridad.

Emmett lanzó a Rosalie una mirada sobresaltada antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba contestando a sus pensamientos sino a la pregunta que le había hecho su madre.

—Tú y yo no dejaremos que se rinda, Carmen. ¿No es por eso por lo que seguiste el consejo del doctor Samuels y sacaste a Emmett de esa residencia, le construiste esta fabulosa habitación y me contrataste para llevar a cabo esta terapia?

—Sí, así fue. Y tienes razón. Mi hijo va a caminar, hablar y reír otra vez.

Ignorante de la capacidad de leer los labios que había desarrollado Emmett, Carmen susurró:

—¡Ojalá pudiéramos convencer a Eleazer de que vamos a tener éxito! Ha perdido toda esperanza, me temo.

Rosalie tomó a la mujer por los hombros.

—No te preocupes, Carmen. Con nosotras dos aquí, no hay peligro de que ninguno de ellos se desaliente.

—Ni el menor peligro —afirmó Carmen vehementemente.

Más animada, se acercó a Emmett y le besó en la frente. Levantando un auricular, le dijo:

—Vendré a verte otra vez esta tarde. Rosalie me dice que vas a estar demasiado ocupado para visitas hasta entonces. Tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a una de esas fiestas de caridad patrocinadas por la Fundación Towers. Detesto los canapés de atún. ¿Te alegras de no tener que ir?

Dos parpadeos.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que tú vas a comer algo mucho más delicioso. Y otra cosa, Emmett, quiero que dejes de lanzarle dagas con los ojos cada vez que te da de comer. Es de mala educación.

Dicho aquello, le volvió a colocar el auricular, se despidió de los dos y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Rosalie le quitó los auriculares.

—Debe ser difícil de aguantar cuando te habla como si tuvieras cinco años.

Dos parpadeos.

Rosalie se rió.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si los tuvieses.

Un parpadeo.

Rosalie le hizo una mueca.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues, como castigo, caballero, le voy a dedicar a sus piernas un tratamiento doble.

Emmett cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y los abrió de nuevo. Era un signo que sólo conocían él y Rosalie. Equivalía a muchas palabras, pero básicamente quería decir: «Muy bien, tú ganas».

—Uno de estos días, Towers, vamos a ganar los dos, pero solamente si ninguno de los dos se rinde, ¿de acuerdo?

Dos parpadeos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me vas a matar con la mirada cuando te ayude a tragar las deliciosas «carbonnades a la flamande» que tienes hoy para comer?

Un parpadeo.

—Me parece justo.

Rosalie le sonrió irónicamente y volvió a colocarle los auriculares. Sus ojos la siguieron mientras se dirigía al pie de la cama para levantarle el pie. Hizo girar el tobillo, le dio un masaje en la planta y le miró a los ojos.

—No le estás prestando mucha atención al bueno del profesor, Emmett. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó voces en el pasillo, pero no se detuvo. Alzó la mirada hacia Emmett y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Así que, afortunadamente, no vio al hombre alto de pelo plateado que entró fugazmente en la habitación y se marchó en seguida.

Rosalie sabía que el accidente de Emmett había sido un golpe terrible para sus padres, pero había sido su padre quien peor se lo había tomado. Cada vez que Eleazer Mccarty venía a visitar a Emmett, Rosalie podía percibir su desilusión y su desesperación, su pesar por la destrucción de todos los sueños que había depositado en él. Emmett lo percibía, también y, después de cada visita, cerraba los ojos, cortando toda comunicación hasta que lograba dominar su dolor. Algo que a veces tardaba horas en suceder.

Rosalie completó los ejercicios de movimiento y comenzó el masaje. Mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el aceite suavizante, tuvo que reconocer que cada vez le costaba más mantener la objetividad en lo que a Emmett concernía. Al contrario que el padre de Emmett o que Jake Halloran, el ayudante personal de Rosalie, y que los pocos amigos que venían a visitarle, ella veía a Emmett como un hombre, un hombre que podía experimentar toda la gama de emociones humanas, pero que no tenía forma de expresarlas.

Cuanto más sabía sobre él, lo que había sido antes del accidente, más la obsesionaba la idea de que tenía que recuperarse. Era tan joven, tan vital, tenía tanto que ofrecer… y Rosalie era lo bastante sincera como para reconocer que no soportaba la idea de que aquel magnífico cuerpo pudiera desperdiciarse. En su opinión, sin embargo, mucho mayor desperdicio sería el de una hermosa mente como la suya. Sin decir una palabra, Emmett Mccarty había dado muestras de su singular inteligencia, su agudo ingenio y su sensibilidad. Si de Rosalie dependía, Emmett reclamaría un día su lugar en el mundo.

Emmett y ella habían desarrollado una relación muy especial durante los seis meses anteriores, una relación que iba más allá de la existente entre una terapeuta y su paciente. A veces, Rosalie percibía la desesperación en sus ojos y comprendía tan bien sus sentimientos que era capaz de expresarlos con palabras. Si acertaba, y solía hacerlo, él parpadeaba una y otra vez. Luego ella intentaba convencerle de que no debía abandonar la esperanza. En aquellos momentos, se sentían muy cerca uno del otro, y se comunicaban a un nivel que no precisaba de palabras.

Había sido el firme optimismo y la capacidad de trabajo de Rosalie con sus pacientes lo que le había proporcionado aquel puesto muy bien pagado de terapeuta permanente de Emmett, permitiéndole poner a prueba sus teorías menos ortodoxas. Aquélla era su oportunidad de demostrar que la estimulación constante, tanto mental como física, era la mejor forma de penetrar a través del bloque mental que mantenía a personas como Emmett prisioneras de sus propios cuerpos, y estaba dispuesta a lograr el éxito.

Carmen Mccarty había oído hablar de la reputación de Rosalie, y le había ofrecido un salario que sólo una loca hubiera rechazado. Sin embargo, no había sido la elevada cantidad de dinero lo que había decidido a Rosalie a aceptar el trabajo, sino la oportunidad de emplear toda su capacidad en un solo paciente, un paciente muy especial, que había conmovido su corazón desde la primera vez que había posado sobre él sus ojos.

Carmen le había proporcionado las condiciones de trabajo mejores posibles. Había conseguido que su marido, a pesar de sus perdidas esperanzas, accediera a construir una sala especial para la terapia de Emmett. Las instalaciones eran mejores que las de muchos centros de rehabilitación, clínicas y hospitales públicos. No se habían escatimado medios de ningún tipo. Carmen estaba convencida de que su hijo se iba a poner bien y, finalmente, le había contagiado parte de su entusiasmo a su marido.

Pero durante los primeros meses, la terapia no pareció dar resultados, con lo cual las esperanzas de Eleazer se habían desvanecido definitivamente. Últimamente ya casi no aparecía por aquel gran espacio adosado a la casa y bañado por el sol que albergaba una gran cama circular, una silla de estiramiento, un elevador Hoyer, una tabla para ejercicios y una bañera relajante. Nada de aquel equipo iba a devolverle a su hijo.

Hasta cierto punto, Rosalie estaba de acuerdo con él. El equipo era importante, pero era el cuidado constante que Emmett recibía lo que podía verdaderamente devolverle la capacidad de respuesta. De mayor ayuda aún para Emmett era la incondicional cooperación de Carmen con Rosalie en el curso del tratamiento. Nada de lo que Rosalie proponía recibía la menor objeción, si había la más leve posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar a Emmett.

Además de su entrenamiento y su experiencia como terapeuta física, Rosalie era también neuróloga y podía ofrecerle a Emmett mucho más que simples cuidados rutinarios. Pero, más allá de todo aquello, estaba su absoluta negativa a rendirse en lo que a él concernía. Llevaba trabajando seis meses en la mansión Mccarty sin conseguir resultados palpables. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a permitirse la menor duda respecto a que Emmett Eleazer Mccarty disfrutaría algún día de una vida normal.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entre ella y Jake situaron el cuerpo de Emmett, ataviado únicamente con unos pantalones cortos, sobre la enorme bola de cuero que utilizaba para estirar los músculos de su espalda. Rosalie se sentó en el suelo y sujetó las muñecas de Emmett mientras Jake hacía girar la bola de izquierda a derecha y de delante atrás.

Aunque Jake rara vez tenía más de dos palabras que decir, Rosalie le estaba profundamente agradecida por su ayuda. Emmett era muy esbelto, ni un gramo de grasa suavizaba las líneas de los largos músculos que tanto había luchado por mantener, pero medía más de un metro ochenta y pesaba casi treinta kilos más que ella. Pero desde luego, no pesaba más que Jake. Éste era una masa de músculos.

Para romper el silencio, Rosalie preguntó:

—¿Ha llegado ya el equipo que pedí?

Jake asintió.

—¿Lo puedes instalar después de comer?

Otro gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Estoy deseando empezar el programa de estimulación eléctrica.

—Aja.

Rosalie suspiró y miró a Emmett. En la posición que estaba, no podía verle la cara. Se agachó y le miró a los ojos. Estaba segura de que él sabía lo que estaba pensando, así que le guiñó un ojo y volvió a ponerse derecha.

«La Guiñadora, el Parpadeador y el Asentidor», pensó Emmett irónicamente. Les había puesto aquellos motes hacía meses. De los tres, Rosalie era la única capaz de terminar una frase. Jake era desesperadamente tímido, y además sufría de un incurable defecto neurológico.

Mientras el dolor de sus brazos aumentaba, decidió que Rosalie merecía algún tipo de castigo por todos los tormentos a que le estaba sometiendo. De alguna forma, era una suerte de justicia extraña la que había condenado a aquella mujer tan irremediablemente habladora a trabajar con dos personas incapaces de comunicarse con el habla. Naturalmente, aquello no le impedía mantener su incesante parloteo. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, Emmett se habría reído de las innumerables veces que la había oído hablarse y contestarse a sí misma.

—Hora de comer —anunció Rosalie alegremente cuando decidió que Emmett había tenido suficiente—. Vamos a ponerle en la silla, Jake.

Emmett cerró los ojos. Aquella maniobra le hacía sentir siempre como un bebé crecido. Mientras Jake le alzaba en vilo y le colocaba en la silla, Rosalie no dejaba de hablarle, explicándole el siguiente paso de un proceso que él ya había memorizado al segundo día de hacerlo. Si alguna vez recuperaba sus facultades, pensaba decirle que no era únicamente su madre la que le trataba como a un crío de cinco años. Claro que cualquier crío de cinco años que se preciaba era capaz de vestirse y comer sin ayuda de nadie. No era extraño que a veces olvidaran que no estaban tratando con un niño indefenso, sino con un hombre indefenso.

La comida fue el mismo desastre de siempre. Rosalie le masajeaba los labios hasta que se abrían lo suficiente como para permitir el paso de la cuchara con la papilla insípida que ella siempre adornaba con algún nombre exótico y rimbombante. Y peor aún que la humillación de que Rosalie tuviera que alimentarle, era la reacción que le producía su proximidad.

Y ella estaba realmente muy cerca. Se inclinaba sobre él para acercarse lo más posible a su boca y sus suaves pechos se aplastaban contra su torso. A veces, como aquel día, ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrirle con una camisa o una servilleta y se veía sometido al roce de sus brazos bronceados contra el vello de su pecho. Era evidente que ella no tenía ni idea de que las frecuentes reacciones de su cuerpo a su presencia y sus roces eran todo menos involuntarios. Desde luego, siempre actuaba como si no se diera cuenta.

Rosalie cogió una servilleta para limpiarle la boca con suaves movimientos circulares. Aquellos movimientos le estaban volviendo loco y emitió un gruñido. Inmediatamente, Rosalie se detuvo y se le quedó mirando, con expresión preocupada.

—¿Te duele, Emmett?

Dos parpadeos. «Vaya si me duele, mi bella sádica».

Rosalie sabía que el dolor no debía interpretarse necesariamente como un signo de recuperación de las funciones, pero Emmett parecía emitir cada vez más sonidos últimamente. ¿Significaba algo aquello?

—¿Lo bastante como para que sea necesaria una exploración?

Un parpadeo. «¡Absolutamente no!»

La exploración consistía en que Rosalie recorría con sus manos hasta la última parte de su cuerpo mientras él parpadeaba sí o no para indicar el dolor. Si le tocaba exactamente donde más sensaciones notaba en aquel momento, seguramente a Rosalie no le gustaría mucho la respuesta.

—Me alegro. Esto significa que no hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos comenzar con la estimulación eléctrica hoy mismo.

Un parpadeo.

—Hmmm —Rosalie consideró su respuesta. No estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir—. Deja que te lo pregunte de otra forma. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras que lo intente?

Dos parpadeos. «Porque me va a doler, qué diablos», Emmett trató de comunicarle aquel mensaje con los ojos, y Rosalie , con su usual instinto, supo exactamente lo que quería decirle.

—Sí, te va a doler, pero valdrá la pena.

Sus cálidos ojos color avellana le miraron seriamente.

—Tus músculos no se han visto sometidos a ningún esfuerzo real desde tu accidente. Mientras jugabas al fútbol estaban en perfecta forma física. Levantabas pesas y hacías todo tipo de ejercicios. Forzabas el cuerpo, a veces hasta el límite del dolor. Probablemente sentiste más dolor haciendo algunos de aquellos ejercicios que lo que vas a sentir con el pequeño electrodo cuando te lo aplique. Piensa en la estimulación eléctrica como otro tipo de ejercicio. ¿No crees que te debes a ti mismo el mantener esos músculos que pasaste años desarrollando?

Un parpadeo. Dicho aquello, Emmett cerró los ojos para no ver el suave reproche en los ojos de Rosalie. Detestaba aquella expresión en particular porque siempre acababa cediendo ante ella. Y cuando cedía, siempre significaba que ella había ideado una nueva forma de tortura. Pequeño electrodo. Seguramente medía dos metros de largo.

Rosalie se le quedó mirando fijamente, negándose a aceptar su respuesta. No podía dejar que su cuerpo se atrofiase por la falta de uso. Era demasiado hermoso; él era demasiado hermoso.

El físico de Emmett le convertía en el sueño de cualquier mujer. Aunque estaba demasiado delgado, todo en él proclamaba su atractivo físico. Era como el Príncipe Encantado. O más bien, como un Bello Durmiente, esperando el roce de unos labios amantes que le arrancaran de su estado de postración, atrayéndole de nuevo a la vida.

Sólo un beso. ¿No sería un milagro si bastara con aquello? Rosalie se sobresaltó al darse cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos. Conocía hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero nunca hasta entonces se había permitido el lujo de imaginar cómo sería besarle. Pero, ¿qué mal podía hacer? Eran amigos, ¿no? Sería un beso de amigos.

Sabía que los cuentos de hadas no se hacían realidad, pero… no, era ridículo pensar ni por un momento que el roce de sus labios pudiera tener el menor efecto sobre él. Estaba pensando tonterías.

Rosalie puso la mano bajo la barbilla de Emmett, pero él siguió sin abrir los ojos. Le dio un golpecito juguetón en la nariz. Ninguna respuesta.

—Venga, Emmett. Vamos a hablar del asunto este de la estimulación eléctrica.

Nada. Rosalie pensó qué hacer a continuación. Emmett estaba siendo tan cabezota como siempre. Tal vez si le besara…

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, registrando la conmoción. Por primera vez en cinco años, estaba sintiendo los labios de una mujer sobre los suyos. Y no los de cualquier mujer… ¡los de Rosalie! Rosalie le estaba besando, haciendo realmente lo que él llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que hiciera.

Después de meses de cuidadoso escrutinio, había sabido que sus labios serían suaves, pero aquella palabra no se aproximaba siquiera a cómo los sentía realmente. Cálidos, húmedos, increíblemente femeninos y tiernos. Deseaba gritar de puro placer, de alivio al pensar que no iba a morir sin haber vuelto a sentir la caricia íntima que una mujer ofrece al hombre que quiere.

Acabó demasiado pronto y deseó gritar de frustración.

—¿Eso ha atraído tu atención, eh?

Las mejillas de Rosalie estaban levemente sonrojadas, pero sus palabras no mostraban la menor indicación de azoramiento.

Dos parpadeos. La señal llegó con más entusiasmo de lo habitual.

Rosalie se rió y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

—Tendré que recordar esto la próxima vez que te cierres a mí.

Luego frunció el ceño al ocurrírsele que lo que acababa de hacer no serviría sino para incrementar el anhelo de Emmett por todos los placeres táctiles que le estaban vedados. El besarle había sido un recordatorio cruel. No lo volvería a hacer.

—Estimulación eléctrica —alzó un dedo de aviso, por si tenía la idea de volver a cerrarse a ella—. Sólo te quiero contar en qué consiste.

Dos parpadeos. Sin el menor entusiasmo.

—Cobarde —se burló ella—. Es muy sencillo. Yo tocaré cada uno de tus músculos con un electrodo y un pequeño shock hará que se contraiga. Te prometo que el procedimiento está bajo control y no hay el menor peligro. No voy a hacerte ninguna herida ni nada parecido, pero no te puedo engañar y te diré que te va a doler un poco. Ahora bien, tienes que pensar en los beneficios del tratamiento.

Un parpadeo y luego otro.

—¿Entonces tengo tu aprobación? —Sus ojos se iluminaron de expectación—. El equipo ha llegado esta mañana, así que podemos empezar ahora mismo.

Un parpadeo.

Rosalie se llevó las manos a las caderas y le miró, ceñuda.

—A veces eres un maldito cabezota.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante varios segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera. Era un empate. Había tenido varios enfrentamientos similares en el pasado, pero Rosalie acababa siempre por ganar.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, Emmett no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No volverían a pincharle, tocarle, estirarle ni golpearle.

Con una voz ronca después de años de no usarla, graznó:

—¡Guapa, el día que te deje usar ese maldito cacharro conmigo será el día de mi muerte!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—Pues escúchame, Emmett Mccarty. La estimula…

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta en una expresión de anonadada incredulidad.

—¿Emmett? ¡Emmett, has hablado!

Emmett se sentía como si acabara de levantar un peso de dos toneladas bruscamente de su cara. Podía mover los labios, la lengua. ¡Podía sonreír!

Sabía que era una sonrisa estúpida, de borracho, torcida. Pero era algo. Estaba respondiendo con algo más que un parpadeo ante la cómica expresión de Rosalie. Nunca la había visto tan desconcertada. Parecía estar paralizada.

—¿No es para esto para lo que has estado trabajando, Rosalie? —preguntó lentamente, trabajosamente.

—¡No te muevas! —le ordenó Rosalie con voz trémula, aunque era ella la que parecía haber perdido toda facultad de movimiento. Podía hablar, pero sus piernas parecían negarse absolutamente a responderle cuando intentó levantarse.

—¡Quédate donde estás mientras voy a buscar a tus padres! ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Moverme?

La expresión de Emmett era irónica mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus brazos y piernas.

Lentamente, le ordenó a sus dedos que formaran un puño, y ellos respondieron trabajosamente. Los dedos de los pies. Podía moverlos, podía sentir sus pies y sus piernas. ¡Podía moverlo todo!

—Se ha terminado —susurró—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Rosalie! ¡Por fin se ha terminado!

Podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—¿Ha… has visto eso? Mi mano. He… he levantado la mano. Y estoy llorando. Puedo llorar.

—Oh, Emmett —logró decir Rosalie a través del gigantesco nudo de su garganta.

Olvidando su actitud profesional se echó hacia adelante, le rodeó con los brazos y le estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Soy muy feliz por ti, Rosalie. Muy, muy feliz.

Emmett no sabía si las lágrimas que estaban humedeciendo su pecho eran suyas o de ella, pero daba igual. Nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida. Rosalie le estaba abrazando y él podía abrazarla a ella. Sus brazos habían dejado de ser apéndices inútiles y ya podían seguir los dictados de su cerebro. Sus funciones se habían restablecido milagrosamente y todos sus sentidos estaban cobrando palpitante vida.

Se sentía como si hubiera renacido a un mundo hirviente de sensaciones que por fin podía experimentar plenamente. Durante los cuatro años y medio que habían pasado desde que había despertado del coma profundo, había podido oír, ver y sentir, pero ninguno de aquellos sentidos le hacía valido de nada porque no podía comunicarse. Ahora, cuando algo le hiciera daño, podía gritar. Cuando se sintiera bien, podía expresarlo.

—Qué gusto tenerte así —susurró suavemente, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Una de sus manos temblorosas recorrió lentamente la espina dorsal de Rosalie. Sus labios hallaron su sien y comenzaron a besarla mientras su otra mano se hundía en su pelo sedoso. Era maravilloso tenerla entre sus brazos… un sueño hecho realidad.

Por un momento, abrumada como estaba por la felicidad, Rosalie había olvidado que era su terapeuta y no un miembro de su familia. No debía ser ella la que oyera sus primeras palabras, la que aceptara sus titubeantes intentos de sentir a otra persona, ni la que asistiera al milagro de sus primeros movimientos. Y, desde luego, no debería estar entre sus brazos, respondiendo a sus caricias como si se tratara de una amante largo tiempo perdida, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios contra su piel, de su mejilla contra el vello rizado de su pecho.

Por supuesto, Emmett estaba tan sobrecogido como ella, tan emocionado que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El pobre tenía auténtica hambre de todas las cosas simples que otra gente daba por supuestas: abrazarse, tocar, besar…

—Emmett —murmuró suavemente, pero los brazos que la rodeaban no aflojaron su presa—. Emmett—repitió más firmemente.

—Rosalie —respondió él, como saboreando su nombre.

—Deja que me levante, Emmett.

—¿Eh?

Emmett no quería renunciar el placer de sostenerla entre sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de pronto de que se había puesto rígida.

—¿Qué sucede?

De mala gana, dejó caer las manos a sus costados y sus ojos escrutaron su rostro mientras ella se ponía rápidamente en pie.

—Ya hemos mantenido este maravilloso acontecimiento en secreto durante demasiado tiempo. Tengo que ir a buscar a tus padres y llamar al médico.

—Mis padres no están en casa.

Rosalie volvió a sentarse sobre los talones, con expresión de puro desconcierto.

—Oh, lo había olvidado.

Deseó que Emmett dejara de mirarla tan fijamente, de aquella forma extraña; deseó entender aquella media sonrisa de su rostro.

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Aquello era probablemente lo que él estaba mirando, teniendo en cuenta cómo se habían comportado en los últimos minutos. Seguramente, él no podía sospechar que su respuesta a su abrazo había cambiado rápidamente de la inicial alegría por su recuperación a un puro placer sensual producido por sus caricias. No, no podía sospecharlo. Porque, si no, podían crearse problemas muy serios en el futuro.

Finalmente, Rosalie consiguió levantarse. Inmediatamente se metió las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notara su temblor.

—Eh… bien, tal vez debería buscar a Jake y comunicarle la maravillosa noticia.

Emmett asintió.

—Se sorprenderá mucho.

Él asintió otra vez.

—¿Emmett?

Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse cuando él, a continuación, se puso a imitarles a ella y a su ayudante a la perfección.

—¿No es estupendo lo de Emmett, Jake? Aja. ¿No quieres ir a verle y decirle lo feliz que te sientes? Aja.

—Bueno, sí, es un hombre de pocas palabras —le riñó ella—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a alegrarse como todo el mundo.

—Aja —convino Emmett—. Su demostración de alegría puede durar unos dos segundos. Luego, entre los dos, podéis ayudarme a que me prepare para mis padres. Sé que voy a sentirme débil al principio, pero, cuando lleguen a casa, quiero estar de pie y caminando. Estoy deseando verles la cara.

Rosalie suspiró al notar la evidente excitación de su voz. Detestaba tener que poner un freno a su entusiasmo.

—Eso sería estupendo, Emmett, pero me temo que es demasiado pronto para que sea posible. No vas a poder hacer carreras hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

Rosalie reconoció la expresión de sus ojos… la mirada azul e implacable que indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, le inquietó ver que en aquel momento venía acompañada de una expresión facial. Hasta entonces, sólo había visto su rostro en estado relajado. En aquel momento, su fuerte mandíbula parecía tensa, sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido. Aquél era un nuevo Emmett, uno infinitamente más difícil de tratar.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, Emmett —dijo ella con naturalidad—. Cuando intentes levantarte, no sentirás debilidad. Es que, simplemente, las piernas no van a sostenerte. Tienes que recordar que has estado años sin usarlas. Vas a tener que ser paciente hasta que consigamos que recuperes tu condición normal.

—¡Paciente! —Gritó Emmett, dándole una primera muestra de su famoso genio vivo—. ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo durante estos últimos cinco meses? ¿Preparándome para que me quede en cama el resto de mi vida? ¿A qué venía todo ese cuento de mantenerme en forma? ¿Era una sarta de mentiras, acaso? ¡Maldita seas! ¿Es que he sufrido todos esos dolores y torturas para nada?

—¿Torturas? —Rosalie se sintió arrastrada por su ira—. No seas ridículo. Nada de lo que te hice pudo haberte causado tanto daño como para ser denominado tortura.

—¡Y un cuerno que no! —Bramó Emmett—. He soportado durante seis meses que me estires las piernas y los brazos hasta desencajármelos, que me pinches, me palpes y me pellizques. Me has helado con cubitos de hielo y me has quemado con vapores calientes. Y, si no hubiera salido de esto hoy, estabas dispuesta a electrocutarme. Y eso sólo en cuanto al aspecto físico. La tortura mental es tu especialidad, querida. Cada vez que gruñía de dolor, me decías que era por mi bien. Cada vez que gemía, me llamabas quejica.

—Emmett, no estás siendo justo.

Rosalie trató de mantener la voz calmada.

—Cada una de las cosas que has descrito era un tratamiento estándar y era realmente por tu bien. Puede que te hayas sentido incómodo, pero de ninguna forma puedes llamarlo tortura.

—Me encantaría ver cómo lo llamarías tú si se cambiaran las tornas, y fueras la receptora de todo ese tratamiento estándar.

Sus ojos azules parecían estar lanzándole dardos y su voz, aún ronca, rezumaba sarcasmo.

—Yo gozaría mucho haciéndote todas esas cosas con las que tú disfrutabas.

Rosalie se mordió el labio, incapaz de soportar el dolor que se estaba formando en su interior. Durante meses había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarle, por hacer que se recuperara y, una vez que lo había conseguido, la acusaba de haber estado gozando de su indefensión. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la única razón por la que en aquel momento podía moverse era la supuesta tortura que ella le había infligido?

—Siento que pienses así,Emmett —murmuró, y seguidamente se dio la vuelta para no decir algo que luego pudiera lamentar realmente.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma todo lo que había pasado aquel hombre, y que ella era únicamente el receptáculo más disponible en aquel momento para toda la carga emocional que había estado soportando durante tanto tiempo. Una vez se hubiera liberado de su rabia y su frustración acumulada volvería a ser el hombre animoso, sensible y cariñoso con el que había estado trabajando hasta aquel día.

Rosalie no sabía que, durante su tiempo juntos, Emmett había aprendido a leer su expresión facial con suma precisión. Cuando le volvió a mirar, él vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, el temblor de su labio inferior y el tono ceniciento de su piel. Se dio cuenta del daño que le había hecho. No había tenido la intención de… sí que la había tenido.

—¿Rosalie? —empezó a decir, titubeante.

Aunque no quería disculparse por expresar sus sentimientos, deseaba hacerlo por haber descargado la frustración de todos los años de agonía física y emocional en la única persona cuyo exclusivo objetivo había sido hacerle recuperarse. Era un absoluto miserable por haberla acusado de desear hacerle daño.

—Siento haber perdido el dominio de sí mismo. No tenía que haber descargado mi frustración en ti. Ya sé que sólo estabas tratando de ayudarme.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, Emmett —replicó Rosalie después de una larga pausa.

Aun no tenía el completo dominio de sí misma, así que mantuvo el rostro oculto mientras le explicaba por qué no había conseguido descubrir la magnitud real de su dolor.

—Nadie de nosotros sabía lo que podías sentir. El dolor es una respuesta inconsciente. Algunos pacientes bloqueados no registran prácticamente ninguna sensación. Otros las experimentan plenamente. Era difícil decir hasta qué punto sentías tú las cosas.

—Con mi limitado vocabulario era difícil explicar mucho.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada de furia.

—Siempre que pensaba que podía hacerte daño, me detenía y te preguntaba. Nunca me indicaste que el dolor fuera intenso.

—Todavía tengo mi orgullo. No quería hacerme la víctima.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Emmett —replicó ella, exasperada—. Nadie iba a pensar que estuvieras haciéndote la víctima, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Y para qué crees que te hacía las exploraciones? ¡No soy telépata!

—Cualquiera lo diría —dijo Emmett, riéndose.

Aquel sonido les agradó a los dos. Cuando Rosalie se volvió hacia él, Emmett sonrió irónicamente y dijo:

—Ah, sí, lo de la exploración. Algún día te contaré cómo me aprovechaba de ese procedimiento.

Sus ojos chispearon, indicando que había recuperado el buen humor.

—Mi auténtico yo te está conmocionando un poco, ¿no?

Rosalie pensó aquello unos instantes antes de responder. Verdaderamente estaba convencida de que conocía a Emmett mejor que cualquier persona aparte de su madre, pero estaba claro que él no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto había conseguido llegar a expresar su personalidad.

—Siempre supe que tu auténtico yo tenía mucho genio. Tus ojos tienen un vocabulario muy explícito y sí, tengo la sensación de que las próximas semanas van a suponer una auténtica experiencia de aprendizaje para mí, sobre todo si tú empiezas a decirme todas las cosas desagradables que has estado pensando durante los últimos seis meses.

—Los dos vamos a aprender unas cuantas cosas el uno del otro.

—Tú ya sabes todo lo que se puede saber sobre mí —le corrigió ella—. Lo que ves es lo que hay. A partir de ahora, podrás gritarme, pero pienso seguir siendo la misma negrera que siempre he sido. ¿De acuerdo?

—Trato hecho —su voz se hizo más tranquila y suave; su mirada, más cálida—. Te necesito, Rosalie.

Por un segundo, Rosalie había pensado que iba a decir algo totalmente diferente, algo que hubiera hecho el trabajo con él mucho más difícil. El tratar con un Emmett muy alerta, con capacidad de reacción y comunicativo iba a suponer un auténtico desafío para ella, y no solamente desde el punto de vista profesional. Mientras había estado bloqueado, a Rosalie le había costado cada vez más mantener ocultas sus reacciones personales hacia él. A partir de aquel momento, le iba a resultar imposible.

Al principio, había sentido hacia él algo maternal. Últimamente, aquellos tiernos sentimientos habían ido dejando paso a una aguda consciencia de su masculinidad. Ninguna de las dos reacciones era muy profesional pero, de las dos, Rosalie prefería la primera. Sentir algo parecido a la atracción física hacia un paciente era algo estrictamente tabú.

Naturalmente, era perfectamente natural que él hubiera desarrollado una fuerte dependencia hacia ella, pero se suponía que ella tenía que mantener su objetividad e interpretar su necesidad como lo que realmente era. El vínculo emocional que sentía hacia ella no podía ser nunca la base de una relación saludable y duradera. Por muy atraída por él que se sintiera, no podía olvidar que era su paciente y que era su obligación como terapeuta ayudarle a progresar hasta el momento en que su trabajo ya no fuera necesario. Emmett había avanzado un largo camino, pero aún le quedaba mucho por andar.

En cuanto a sus reacciones físicas ante él, tal vez Emmett tuviera un cuerpo masculino maduro y pareciera una de las mejores obras de Miguel Ángel, pero su desarrollo se había detenido a la edad de veinte años. Aquello hacía que ella fuera cinco años mayor en experiencia, un salto que tal vez él fuera incapaz de dar. Sería mejor para los dos que ella ni siquiera llegara a considerar la idea de ser otra cosa que su terapeuta.

—Voy a buscar a Jake y luego a llamar al doctor Samuels —anunció Rosalie con brusquedad—. Si el buen doctor está de acuerdo, cuando tus padres lleguen a casa esta noche, te encontrarán tranquilamente sentado en un sillón en la sala de estar familiar. Eso les dejará tan estupefactos como si te vieran caminar.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Emmett se agitó impacientemente en la silla, y la frente se le llenó de gotas de sudor con el esfuerzo.

—Esté de acuerdo o no el doctor Samuels, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Dile a Jake que se dé prisa, Rosalie. Estoy deseando salir de esta maldita silla —sonrió sumisamente—. Resulta difícil creerlo, pero estoy un poco más débil de lo que parezco.

Dos horas más tarde,Emmett estaba vestido con un polo azul y unos gastados pantalones vaqueros que no se había puesto desde antes del accidente. Se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de la sala de estar, sintiendo puro gozo de poder doblar las rodillas y plantar los pies en el suelo.

Rosalie estaba sentada delante de él en otro sillón igual, tratando de no reírse mientras su impaciente paciente luchaba una batalla perdida contra el sueño. Los ojos se le cerraban continuamente, aunque fingía un gran interés en la revista que sostenía sobre las piernas.

Rosalie estaba segura de que Emmett no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había exigido a su cuerpo. Una vez Jake había llegado a la sala y había soltado su discurso de enhorabuena de cuatro palabras, el jubiloso paciente había comenzado a repartir órdenes. En quince minutos, Rosalie había encontrado las ropas que quería llevar, y Jake le había ayudado a vestirse. Se había negado tajantemente a usar la silla de ruedas y, a pesar de las protestas de Rosalie, había intentado ir andando hacia el ala sur de la casa. Con la ayuda de Jake, Emmett había conseguido mantenerse unos treinta minutos en pie antes de rendirse a la evidencia. Una vez había estado acomodado en la sala familiar, había estado hablando sin parar durante veinte minutos. En la última media hora, apenas había pronunciado dos palabras.

Rosalie oyó entrar un coche en el patio circular delantero y miró a Emmett. Su castaña cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado y tenía los ojos cerrados. Había perdido la batalla y estaba totalmente dormido. Ella titubeó unos segundos, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que nunca le perdonaría, si no le despertaba antes de que entraran sus padres.

—¿Emmett?

Él no hizo ni el más leve movimiento, así que se levantó y se acercó a él. Allí dormido en la silla, tenía un aspecto tan vulnerable, que deseó volver a besarlo. Pero se limitó a sacudirle levemente el hombro.

—Están en casa, Emmett. Despierta.

Rosalie sintió una punzada de preocupación al ver que no se despertaba inmediatamente, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando él emitió un gruñido y balbuceó:

—Pues sí que han tardado.

Ella trató de no mostrar su fascinación mientras él estiraba aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocía.

Cada movimiento que hacía parecía milagroso, y el mayor milagro era la expresión de su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo? —Inquirió Emmett mientras luchaba por ponerse en una posición que indicara claramente su recién adquirida movilidad—. ¿Qué tal así? ¿Crees que se darán cuenta de que he regresado al mundo real?

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo —le aseguró Rosalie—. Nada más verte se darán cuenta de que han recuperado a su hijo. Tienes una sonrisa encantadora.

Si ella fuera Carmen o Eleazer Mccarty, lo que más habría echado de menos habría sido la sonrisa de su hijo. Ligeramente ladeada, infinitamente encantadora, era el tipo de sonrisa que podía hacer que una mujer se derritiera. Rosalie sintió que se le disolvían las entrañas y lágrimas de emoción resbalaron por sus mejillas al contemplar el hermoso regalo que Emmett iba a hacerles a sus padres.

—¿Estás llorando?

Emmett la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—¡Estás llorando! Pero si tú nunca lloras, Rosalie Hale. Piensas que no es profesional, y hoy ya lo has hecho dos veces.

Su atónita expresión era plenamente teatral y estaba desmentida por el brillo zumbón de sus ojos. Fascinada por la expresión de aquellos rasgos que habían permanecido tanto tiempo paralizados, Rosalie tuvo que luchar por mantener la compostura. Le produjo una conmoción el que pudiera conocerla tan bien. Claro que, ¿por qué no? Tal vez no hubiera sido capaz de hablar o moverse, pero había registrado todo lo que ella había dicho o hecho en los últimos seis meses.

—Puede que sea una profesional —admitió con voz trémula—, pero soy tan proclive a las lágrimas como cualquier otra persona. ¿Y quién no lloraría en una circunstancia como ésta? Soy testigo de un milagro.

—Es un milagro realmente, ¿verdad? —replicó Emmett, riendo, negándose a sucumbir a sus ganas de llorar.

Sabía que al cabo de unos minutos estaría ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas, las suyas incluidas, y necesitaba a Rosalie como salvavidas en medio de la tormenta emocional. Le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

—No creí que nunca llegaría a ver el día en que mi severa terapeuta derramara una lágrima por mí. Me pregunto cómo puedo aprovecharme de esta debilidad que acabo de descubrir. ¿Tal vez jugando con ella para salirme con la mía?

—No dudarías en hacerlo, ¿verdad? —le reprendió Rosalie, agradeciéndole el que sus padres no fueran a sorprenderla haciendo pucheros como una niña cuando entraran—. Ahora que estoy avisada, tomaré medidas. Y suéltame la mano, vaquero.

—Muy bien, pero si tus pobres dedos se quedan agarrotados alguna vez, llámame. Sé algunos maravillosos ejercicios para cada articulación, aprendidos de una cruel pero muy sabia maestra —replicó él mientras le soltaba de mala gana la mano.

—Después de todo lo que te he enseñado, lo que deberías hacer es arrodillarte a mis pies y besármelos en señal de eterna gratitud —dijo ella zumbonamente.

—Los pies y todo lo que me dejes besarte —sugirió dulcemente Emmett, pero antes de que pudiera saborear la reacción de Rosalie ante aquella observación, sus padres entraron en la sala.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, papá —les saludó, como si hiciera cinco minutos en lugar de cinco años desde la última vez que les había hablado.

Carmen y Eleazer se quedaron paralizados en el sitio. Sus rostros palidecieron instantáneamente. Boquiabiertos, con los ojos dilatados, le miraron como si se tratara de un fantasma. Carmen fue la primera en recuperarse.

—¡Oh, santo Dios! ¡Emmett! —Carmen atravesó la habitación volando, con los ojos relucientes de lágrimas—. Emmett…

Emmett se rió y abrió los brazos. Su madre respondió igual que lo había hecho Rosalie, arrojándose sobre el pecho de Emmett, riendo y llorando sobre él. Eleazer permaneció en la puerta contemplando la escena, aparentemente incapaz de dar un paso.

Rosalie se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo.

—Es cierto, señora Mccarty. Emmett ha salido del bloqueo. Dentro de pocos meses apenas recordaremos cómo pasó los últimos cinco años.

Eleazer no se movió, a pesar del suave tirón de Rosalie. Rosalie estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no haberse disuelto en lágrimas ante la escena del reencuentro entre Emmett y su madre, pero al mirar el conmovido rostro de su padre, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar.

—¿Papá? —le llamó Emmett, alzando una mano hacia él—. Estoy bien, papá. Es verdad. Estoy bien de verdad.

Eleazer no respondió a la llamada del modo que ninguno de ellos habría esperado. Antes de que Rosalie pudiera evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. Rosalie sintió que era una intrusa en aquella escena al oír las entrecortadas plegarias de agradecimiento de Eleazer entre sus sollozos.

Cuando oyó los torturados sonidos que surgían de la garganta de su marido, Carmen alzó la cabeza del pecho de Emmett. Su rostro estaba inundado de júbilo. Ella y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada de total entendimiento, y luego Carmen se levantó rápidamente. Se acercó a Eleazer, se arrodilló junto a él y le rodeó con los brazos, apretando su cabeza contra sus pechos. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de felicidad, consoló a su marido con la misma fuerza inflexible con que le había sostenido a él y a su hijo durante aquellos años.

Mientras Rosalie se apartaba de ellos, oyó las palabras de Carmen:

—Nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, querido. Por fin nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, y ahora todo va a ir bien.

—Ven aquí, Rosalie —le sugirió Emmett, con la voz transida de emoción—. Vamos a dejarles solos unos minutos.

Rosalie asintió, incapaz de hablar. Cerró las puertas corredizas del salón, ocultando aquella escena que ella no tenía derecho a ver. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, pero a través del brillo de las lágrimas chispeaba un dorado resplandor cuando se sentó en el sillón delante de Emmett. Pronto, muy pronto, la risa sustituiría a las lágrimas en los ojos de todos ellos.

—Sabía que reaccionarían así, sobre todo papá. Esto ha sido más duro para él que para nadie.

A Rosalie le asombraba que Emmett pudiera ser tan comprensivo después del modo en que le había tratado su padre mientras estaba bloqueado. En ocasiones, Eleazer había mirado a su hijo como si le odiara por su indefensión, por no ser capaz de formar parte del brillante futuro que había preparado meticulosamente para él. Rosalie había comprendido que aquel hombre estaba atenazado por el dolor, pero muchas veces le había parecido egoísta. Eleazer se había comportado como si su infelicidad fuera mayor que la de Emmett, su sufrimiento más doloroso, y en las últimas semanas, sus visitas habían podido contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Los sentimientos de Rosalie debían reflejarse en su rostro, porque Emmett saltó inmediatamente en defensa de su padre.

—Rosalie, hay gente que no puede hacer frente al dolor, sobre todo cuando lo sufre alguien que aman. Sé que piensas que no hizo bien al no pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero es que le destrozaba el hecho de verme. Si un hijo mío sufriera alguna vez algo parecido, no puedo garantizar que yo no reaccionase de la misma forma. ¿Y tú?

Rosalie consideró cómo reaccionaría si fuera la madre de un niño bloqueado, un niño que no pudiera volver a despertar nunca. Esperaba que pudiera ser fuerte y actuar igual que Carmen lo había hecho. Pero, ¿podía garantizarlo?

Para ser sincera, la respuesta era no. Al darse cuenta, experimentó una oleada de compasión por el padre de Emmett. Su hijo le había sido devuelto, pero a partir de aquel momento, se sentiría siempre culpable por no haber estado a su lado cuando más le había necesitado.

—Solamente tú sabrías la mejor forma de hacer frente a eso, Emmett. Al contrario que ninguno de nosotros, tú lo has sufrido en tu propia carne.

—Mi padre hubiera dado todo por ser él en lugar de yo —le dijo Emmett suavemente, estudiando su rostro con una tierna ansiedad que derritió su corazón.

—Lo sé —asintió Rosalie, sonriendo, maravillada—. Eres un hombre increíble, Emmett Mccarty.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Emmett fue casi tan resplandeciente como la de Emmett. Mentalmente, añadió a la declaración de Rosalie: «O lo serás cuando crezcas». De alguna forma, tenía que demostrarle a Rosalie que era un adulto, porque la amaba, no como un joven sin experiencia, sino como un hombre.

Tal vez no pudiera igualarla en sofisticación, trato social o experiencia sexual, pero los cinco años anteriores le habían enseñado muchas cosas que ella todavía tenía que aprender. Y la lección más importante era que todos lo sentimientos, amor, ira, odio, júbilo, tenían que ser compartidos. Él había pasado demasiado tiempo sin compartirlos; nunca permitiría que aquello volviera a suceder. Pronto Rosalie iba a saber exactamente lo que sentía por ella, estuviera o no preparada para la declaración.

Mientras tanto, tenía algo importante que celebrar. Gritó hacia las cerradas puertas corredizas:

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que le den una comida decente por aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—¡Quiero comida en la que pueda hincar el diente! —exclamó Emmett alegremente—. Quiero buena comida americana que sepa a algo. ¡Basta de papillas! Quiero una cerveza, patatas fritas, pizza, filetes, galletas de chocolate, anillos de cebolla, pollo frito, helado, coca-cola, seven up, una patata cocida con una montaña de salsa y beicon…

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Le rogó Rosalie entre risas—. ¡Me vas a hacer vomitar!

Las puertas corredizas se habían abierto ante los gritos de Emmett. A pesar de sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, Carmen y Eleazer sonreían ampliamente mientras su hijo repetía:

—¡Quiero comida!

Carmen se echó a reír.

—Verdaderamente, ya vuelve a ser él.

La risa de Eleazer se unió a la de su mujer.

—Nuestro hijo ha vuelto. Eso está claro.

Emmett comenzó a enumerar de nuevo la comida que le apetecía, pero Rosalie volvió a interrumpirle.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pero, ¿qué quieres realmente para tu primera comida?

—Ración triple de todo. He pasado cinco años de hambre y tengo que ponerme al día.

Se frotó las manos y se relamió.

—Me conformaré con una cerveza y unas patatas fritas mientras vais preparando todo lo demás.

Carmen se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—He hablado con el doctor Samuels y ha dicho que Emmett puede tomar todo lo que quiera, dentro de un límite razonable —le aseguró Rosalie—. Su estómago no está acostumbrado a cosas pesadas ni muy condimentadas. Una pechuga de pollo a la plancha y una patata cocida no supondrían una gran conmoción para su estómago. Tendremos que pensar en el postre.

—¡Hey! —Les interrumpió Emmett—. Es mi estómago y yo seré el que decida lo que puede admitir. Y ahora, pedid una pizza y que alguien se acerque a la hamburguesería más próxima.

Rosalie se opuso.

—Emmett, verdaderamente no puedes atacar tu sistema gastrointestinal con ese tipo de comida basura. Tu cuerpo se va a rebelar y…

—Mi cuerpo hará lo que yo le diga —anunció él obstinadamente—. Nadie, ni siquiera tú, va a decidir nunca más lo que yo coma. Y ahora, ¿os importaría hacer que Jake o cualquier otra persona vaya a por la comida? Mamá, ¿qué hay de ese pollo? Papá, ¿quieres tomarte una cerveza conmigo?

Eleazer se dirigió directamente al mueble-bar, situado en el otro extremo del salón.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos, hijo —dijo, con una sonrisa trémula mientras sacaba dos latas de cerveza del pequeño frigorífico y una bolsa de patatas de una alacena situada bajo la barra.

—Pero,Emmett, no deberías sobrepasarte hoy. Rosalie tiene razón. Hace cinco años que no tomas nada de esto. Olvidemos la pizza por el momento. Tienes que ser paciente y…

—¿Paciente? Maldita sea. He sido paciente durante cinco años, y no estoy dispuesto a perder ni un minuto más de mi vida.

Emmett se agarró a los brazos del sillón y se puso en pie.

—Diablos, voy a pedir yo mismo esa pizza.

Avanzó tambaleándose por la habitación en dirección al teléfono. Cuando llegó a la pared más próxima, se apoyó pesadamente en la reluciente madera y esperó a que las piernas le dejaran de temblar; no lo hicieron y empezó a resbalar hacia el suelo.

Rosalie y sus padres corrieron en su ayuda.

—Dejadme solo —gruñó Emmett mientras sacudía los brazos—. No necesito ni quiero la ayuda de nadie.

Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero no lo consiguió. El sudor le cubría la frente y su respiración era entrecortada. Se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó trabajosamente hacia el teléfono.

El júbilo ante la recuperación de Emmett desapareció ante su muestra de ira y frustración. Los ojos de Carmen se llenaron de lágrimas, y su mano se alzó hacia sus labios trémulos cuando Emmett se derrumbó sobre su estómago, y luego continuó arrastrándose con los codos. Su avance era lento, pero, centímetro a centímetro, se iba acercando dolorosamente a su objetivo. Con el rostro tenso, Eleazer contemplaba los esfuerzos desesperados de su hijo. Sin saber qué hacer, miró a Rosalie, buscando ayuda.

Aunque al principio se había quedado tan paralizada como los Mccarty ante el comportamiento de Emmett, se obligó a sí misma a entrar en acción. Le pidió en voz baja a Eleazer que fuera a buscar a Jake. Rodeando los hombros de Carmen con un brazo, la guió hacia la puerta y le sugirió suavemente que fuera a ver qué había en la cocina. Los Mccarty se fueron obedientemente y Rosalie se acercó a Emmett. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y posó una mano firme sobre sus hombros.

—Emmett —dijo Rosalie y se mordió el labio al notar cómo se estremecía bajo su mano—. Basta ya…

Emmett dejó que su pecho y su cabeza tocaran el suelo y se volvió hacia ella. Se quedó jadeando unos momentos antes de decir:

—Estoy actuando como un niño mimado, ¿verdad?

Rosalie replicó con naturalidad:

—Es comprensible. Has llegado al límite de tu resistencia.

Instintivamente, se puso a acariciarle la espalda con lentos movimientos circulares.

—Han sido cinco largos años, mucho más largos para ti que para ninguno de nosotros. Está claro que no podemos saber todo lo que has estado sintiendo durante este tiempo. Sólo puedo imaginar lo frustrante que debe de ser no tener ningún medio de dar salida a tu ira, a tu desesperación, a tu completa impotencia.

—Era como estar en prisión —dijo Emmett—. No… peor. Me sentía como el «hombre de la máscara de hierro». Pero al menos, él podía mover el cuerpo, hacer algo de ruido.

—Oh, Emmett —susurró ella, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus párpados.

Notó la presencia de alguien junto a ella. Jake se había deslizado silenciosamente al interior de la habitación. Le indicó con un gesto que esperara un rato. Rosalie esperaba convencer a Emmett de que aceptase un poco de ayuda. Su auto-estima había sufrido un severo golpe y lo que peor le podía sentar en aquel momento era una nueva humillación.

Sorprendiendo a Rosalie con su comprensión intuitiva, Jake abandonó la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

—Emmett —dijo suavemente—. Mírame.

Por la fuerza de la costumbre, Emmett parpadeó una vez. «No».

—Emmett… —le amonestó Rosalie, sentándose sobre sus talones—. No se cierre usted, caballero. Ya no puede permitirse ese lujo.

Emmett volvió la cabeza. Su expresión era tormentosa.

—¿Lujo? Estar tumbado en una cama sin poder hacer otra cosa que parpadear durante cinco años no era un lujo, maldita sea. Había veces en que estaba chillando y nadie se daba cuenta. Quería arrojar cosas, pegar a alguien, reír, y lo único que podía hacer era… —parpadeó frenéticamente—. Parpadear. Parpadear. Parpadear.

—Pero podías cerrarte siempre que querías. Podías ignorar a la gente sin que nadie te pudiera acusar de grosero —le espetó Rosalie—. Muy bien, estabas encerrado en un capullo. Un capullo bonito y seguro donde nadie te exigía nada. Ya no estás ahí dentro. Estás fuera, y no estoy dispuesta a que vuelvas a encerrarte.

Emmett la miró furiosamente y leyó la determinación en sus ojos, pero no cejó. Tenía derecho a estar enojado.

—Puedes estar segura de que no voy a volver a encerrarme en ese maldito capullo.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo—. Porque a partir de ahora, vas a ejercitar algo más que tus párpados. Vas a empezar por decirme exactamente qué tipo de pizza quieres.

Emmett se la quedó mirando, boquiabierto. Su mal genio se disolvió de pronto.

—Ven aquí —la ordenó con un hosco gruñido.

—Estoy aquí.

—No lo bastante cerca, y estoy demasiado cansado como para agarrarte y hacer que me des un beso.

Aquella vez le tocó a Rosalie quedarse boquiabierta.

—Esto… Emmett…

—Por favor, Rosalie. Sólo un besito. Lo necesito.

Se detestaba a sí mismo por tener que suplicar algo tan simple como un beso, sobre todo cuando acababa de perder lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Rodó hasta quedar boca arriba.

—Soy inofensivo —admitió con una sonrisa irónica—. No me queda energía. Necesito una nueva sacudida para que mi sistema nervioso se despierte.

—Yo no tengo besos mágicos, Emmett —protestó ella—. No tenía que haberte besado antes. Aquello fue totalmente…

—¿Poco profesional? —sugirió él, y Rosalie deseó meterse debajo de la alfombra.

Miró con expresión culpable por encima del hombro para ver si aún estaban solos. Así era, para gran alivio suyo.

—Sí, fue poco profesional —confirmó Rosalie—.

Y no pienso repetir el error.

—Deja de sentirte culpable —dijo él suavemente, alzando la vista hacia su rostro y viendo más allá de las barreras que ella estaba intentando erigir—. Yo desde luego que no lo lamento, y te estoy rogando que lo hagas de nuevo —alzó una mano insegura y le acarició la mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos—. Por favor, sólo un pequeño gesto de cariño humano.

Su voz era baja, ronca, y a Rosalie le estaba costando mucho resistirse a la seducción de su tono. Y de sus ojos, que la llamaban, no como terapeuta, sino como mujer.

En contra de lo que le decía la parte más sensata de su mente, se inclinó hacia él y rozó su boca con los labios. El contacto fue breve y ella mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada. Fue como un leve toque. Los labios de Emmett permanecieron pasivos bajo los suyos. Sin embargo, el contacto fue todo menos inofensivo.

Rosalie se había pasado los seis últimos meses recorriendo el cuerpo de Emmett con sus manos. Para ella, aquel cuerpo era casi tan familiar como el suyo propio. Sin embargo, cuando estaba bloqueado, había permanecido inmóvil. Pero en aquel momento, su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, tenso, ansioso de movimiento. Ya no era un paciente indefenso, sino un hombre.

Aunque sus labios no se habían movido bajo los de ella, los había sentido firmes y vibrantes; la energía almacenada y la vitalidad de aquel hombre se transmitieron instantáneamente al cuerpo de Rosalie. Cuando volvió a sentarse sobre los talones, se sentía como si hubiera experimentado una intimidad mucho mayor con él que un fugaz beso.

Emmett mantuvo los ojos cerrados, saboreando la sutil impronta de aquella caricia demasiado breve.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, signo de agotamiento físico y emocional.

—Ya puedes decirle a Jake que entre. Por esta noche, no habrá más rabietas —abrió un ojo y sonrió maliciosamente—. A menos que la pizza que vas a pedir tenga pimiento verde y anchoas.

Aún agitada por el beso, Rosalie tardó un instante en asimilar el cambio de tema.

—¿Aún quieres esa pizza?

—Aja. Y todo lo demás.

—Lo vas a lamentar —le advirtió ella.

Al cabo de una hora, Emmett estaba sentado en el comedor, ante la mesa cubierta de cajas de cartón, bolsas de papel y demás contenedores de aquella «delicada» comida. Conteniéndose un poco respecto a su petición inicial de triple ración de todo, finalmente se había conformado con una cosa de cada. Una beatífica sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—El olor de estas cosas es un festín en sí mismo —proclamó mientras cogía un trozo de pizza.

Dio el primer mordisco. Sus ojos chispearon de satisfacción mientras saboreaba los fuertes sabores.

—Despertad, papilas mías. Se acabaron las vacaciones. Vais a disfrutar de un festín propio de un gourmet.

—Más bien de una comilona de glotón —comentó Eleazer.

Rosalie, Carmen y Eleazer estaban sentados a la mesa, con expresiones evidentes de ansiedad y desaprobación. Emmett había dado ya buena cuenta del pollo y la patata cocida que Carmen le había preparado y había compartido una cerveza con su padre mientras esperaba la llegada de lo que denominaba «auténtica comida».

—Emmett, tal vez deberías tomar un bocado de cada cosa solamente —sugirió Rosalie—. Hay muchísima comida aquí.

Emmett se limpió la salsa de tomate de las comisuras de la boca, y luego se quedó mirando la servilleta de papel que sostenía en la mano.

—Tienes razón —dijo distraídamente sin dejar de mirar la servilleta.

Miró a su madre, luego a la servilleta otra vez y se rió entre dientes.

—Probablemente no me creas, mamá, pero no sabes lo que me alegro de poder usar una servilleta.

La risa de Carmen se unió a la de su hijo.

—Oh, Emmett. Tú solías decir que las servilletas eran una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, teniendo el dorso de la mano o la manga.

—Y tú me decías que usar una servilleta con propiedad era no solamente un signo de buena educación, sino una demostración de independencia por parte de un adulto —le recordó él con evidente placer.

Carmen se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba desesperada.

—Tenías razón —Emmett volvió a mirar la servilleta, estudiándola y moviendo los dedos para sentir su textura—. Lo de limpiarte tú mismo la boca es una cosa muy independiente. Dios mío, realmente voy a poder cuidar de mí mismo a partir de ahora —dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Eleazer se aclaró la garganta.

—Hablando de buenos modales, hijo. ¿Vas a comerte todo esto o estás dispuesto a compartir parte del botín? Tantas emociones me han despertado el apetito.

Emmett interrumpió el avance de una patata frita hacia su boca.

—¿No habéis comido vosotros?

Las tres cabezas hicieron un gesto negativo al unísono. Él empujó la caja de la pizza hacia el centro de la mesa, invitándoles.

—Disfrutad —dijo mientras se golpeaba el estómago y miraba, compungido, a Rosalie—. No creo que pueda con todo.

Rosalie sonrió irónicamente, pero se contuvo de decir «Ya te lo había dicho» en voz alta. Sin embargo, ella y Emmett nunca habían necesitado palabras para comunicarse. Por el leve encogimiento de hombros, Rosalie supo que él había captado su mensaje.

A partir de aquel momento, la comida celebratoria de Emmett pasó a convertirse en una experiencia compartida. Aunque él estaba dispuesto a tomar un poco de todo, Rosalie notó que los bocados se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeños. Por debajo de la mesa, cruzó los dedos rogando por que la sensatez no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. De todas formas, cuando acabara de comer, le sugeriría que rematara el festín con un buen vaso de Alka-Seltzer. Pero luego recordó su anterior declaración de que nadie iba a volver a decirle lo que tenía que meter en su estómago y decidió permanecer callada.

Emmett se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con una expresión de total satisfacción y preguntó:

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Lunes —le dijo Eleazer.

—El lunes por la noche, béisbol —anunció Emmett con una sonrisa irónica.

Echó la silla hacia atrás y se dispuso a levantarse. Sus piernas tenían otras ideas, sin embargo, y se negaron a sostenerle. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y tensó los labios por una fracción de segundo, pero en seguida sonrió.

—¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario para ayudarme a llegar al salón?

—Llamaré a Jake —sugirió inmediatamente Carmen.

—No —dijo firmemente Eleazer, deteniendo a su esposa.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a Emmett.

—Yo lo haré. Puedes apoyarte en mí, hijo —le aseguró, posando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé, papá —dijo Emmett, alzando la vista hacia él—. Siempre lo he sabido —alzó la mano y la posó sobre la de Eleazer.

Eleazer ayudó a levantarse a Emmett, cogiéndole por los hombros y la cintura.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos, Emmett —le dijo mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el salón—. Hoy no juegan los Reds, pero hay partido de béisbol. ¿Te importa?

—Me da igual quién juegue mientras pueda sentarme en una habitación normal, en un sillón normal y manejar yo mismo el selector de canales.

Carmen esperó a que ninguno de los dos pudiera oírle. Las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas y sus frágiles hombros temblaban.

—Oh, Rosalie, ¿cómo te lo podemos agradecer? Tú nos has devuelto a nuestro hijo.

—No, Carmen—dijo Rosalie, sintiéndose incómoda—. Emmett hizo esto por sí mismo. Él deseaba volver. Yo solamente…

—¿Solamente? —Le interrumpió Carmen mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la servilleta—. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Rosalie Hale. Eres la mejor amiga que esta familia ha tenido el privilegio de tener. Tú has mantenido nuestras esperanzas vivas. No intentes siquiera minusvalorar la parte que has jugado en la milagrosa recuperación de Emmett. Estoy tan feliz como el día que nació.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

—De alguna forma es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. No se puede decir precisamente que esté indefenso, pero todavía le quedan muchas cosas por aprender.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente el doctor Samuels? —Inquirió Carmen—. Me sorprende que no haya aparecido por aquí aún.

—Vendrá mañana por la mañana inmediatamente después de terminar su ronda por los hospitales —le explicó Rosalie—. Ha pensado que psicológicamente sería mejor para Emmett el que pudiera disfrutar de esta noche sin que hubiera un médico rondando cerca. Según el doctor Samuels, el corazón de Emmett es fuerte y tiene muy buena salud. Puede que se canse mucho más rápidamente de lo que le gustaría a él, eso sí, y además, mañana va a tener unas terribles agujetas.

—¿Crees que resistirá el partido entero? —preguntó Carmen, señalando con la cabeza el salón.

Sonrió cuando oyó un dúo de voces masculinas gritando:

—¡Muy bien!

—Vamos a averiguarlo —sugirió Rosalie.

La energía de Emmett se fue disipando gradualmente a medida que el partido progresaba. Cuando llegó la tercera entrada, le dio a la palanca de la silla reclinatoria y levantó el apoya pié. Al final de la cuarta entrada, había hecho bajar el respaldo de la silla dos posiciones. Al final de la sexta, Emmett estaba totalmente dormido. Eleazer llamó a Jake.

Cuando el hombretón trató de levantarle, Emmett se despertó.

—No me lleves —farfulló con voz somnolienta—. Puedes ayudarme, pero no me vuelvas a llevar en brazos nunca.

Jake asintió con la cabeza y dejó que los pies de Emmett tocaran el suelo. Sosteniendo la mayor parte del peso de Emmett , Jake le ayudó a salir de la habitación. Emmett no dijo nada hasta que no llegaron delante de la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta.

—Espera un momento. No pienso dormir más en esa maldita cama de hospital. Quiero dormir en mi cama de toda la vida —declaró firmemente, y dejó de avanzar.

Aunque Jake podría haberle forzado fácilmente para que siguiera andando, se detuvo comprensivamente.

—Pero, Emmett —objetó Carmen, que junto con Rosalie y Eleazer, había salido al pasillo al oír a Emmett—. Tu habitación lleva cinco años sin usarse. Hay que cambiar la ropa de cama y…

—Pues cambiadla —dijo Emmett simplemente.

Se apartó de Jake y se sentó en los escalones. Alzó la vista hacia su madre y le ofreció una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Lo siento, mamá. ¿Te importaría cambiar la ropa de mi cama? Me gustaría despertarme en esa habitación y saber que lo de hoy no ha sido solamente un sueño.

—Emmett —intervino Rosalie—, no hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas dormir en tu cama, excepto que está en el segundo piso. ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que Jake te suba en brazos hoy y te baje mañana por la mañana?

Emmett volvió su irresistible sonrisa hacia Rosalie.

—¿Qué harás si digo que no?

—Racionarte el suministro de pizza —le amenazó ella con fingida severidad.

—Me lo temía —dijo él, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la pared—. Muy bien, muy bien. Jake puede subirme esta noche.

—¿Y mañana por la mañana? ¿Me prometes quedarte quieto hasta que suba a por ti?

Rosalie no se fiaba de su docilidad; conocía demasiado bien su vena testaruda.

Emmett cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Rosalie estaba segura de que estaba recurriendo a sus trucos de siempre.

—¿Emmett…?

—No voy a cerrarme. Lo prometo. Es sólo que tengo sueño, y me apetece dormir en mi cama.

El rostro de Emmett reflejaba fatiga. A Rosalie no le extrañaba que le costara mantener los ojos abiertos. Aunque seguía sin fiarse de que a la mañana siguiente no intentara bajar las escaleras él solo, no quiso insistir más.

—Muy bien, puedes dormir en tu cama.

—Iré a cambiar las sábanas, cariño —se ofreció rápidamente Carmen—. Espera aquí. No tardaré nada.

Se inclinó y le besó la frente antes de subir las escaleras.

—No me iré —musitó Emmett, adormecido, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para encontrar la posición más cómoda.

Rosalie siguió a Carmen escaleras arriba. Entre las dos, no tardaron mucho en dejar lista la habitación de Emmett. Al igual que todas las demás habitaciones de la mansión de los Mccarty, la de Emmett se había mantenido siempre en perfecto orden.

Mientras metía la almohada en una funda limpia, Rosalie recordó la primera vez que había visto la habitación. Carmen la había incluido como parte de la gira por la casa que le había ofrecido el primer día de trabajo de Rosalie.

Era la típica habitación de un atleta; con títulos enmarcados, fotos de Emmett con su uniforme de futbolista completo y multitud de trofeos en las estanterías. Una pared estaba decorada con un gran póster de un grupo de rock muy popular años antes. Después de acabar el colegio, Emmett había estado viviendo en el campus universitario durante dos años, y sólo había ocupado aquella habitación ocasionalmente, de ahí que siguiera decorada como en sus tiempos de adolescente.

Carmen acabó de alisar las sábanas y luego también dirigió su atención al entorno.

—No es exactamente la habitación de un hombre de veinticinco años, ¿verdad? Es curioso, pero no se me ha ocurrido cambiarla en ningún momento.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por la superficie de una foto de Emmett ataviado con su uniforme gris y escarlata. Llevaba el casco protector debajo del brazo y parecía estar a punto de lanzarse a correr.

—Era fuerte, estaba lleno de vida. No había sido capaz de mirar esta foto desde hace muchísimo tiempo —dijo Carmen lentamente.

Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros.

—Dejemos el pasado tranquilo. Es hora de mirar hacia el futuro.

—Habrá que esperar a mañana —dijo Eleazer desde la puerta—. Tenemos que acostar a un chi… a un hombre muy cansado.

—Esa cama tiene un aspecto maravilloso —dijo Emmett, jadeante mientras Jake le ayudaba a entrar—. ¿Queda algún pijama en la cómoda?

Carmen sacó un pijama de un cajón como si lo hubiera dejado allí el día anterior. Los sacudió un poco y los dejó encima de la cama.

Después de desear a Emmett las buenas noches, todo el mundo menos Jake salió de la habitación. Antes de salir, Rosalie dijo:

—Estoy en la habitación de al lado, por si necesitas algo. Si no, puedes usar el interfono para llamar a Jake.

Los ojos de Emmett le dijeron que, fueran cuales fueran sus necesidades, estaba dispuesto a atenderlas él mismo. Rosalie agitó un dedo amenazador:

—Lo digo en serio, Emmett.

—Aja —convino él, pero los dos sabían que había pocas probabilidades de que la llamara a ella o a ninguna otra persona.

Horas más tarde, Rosalie se despertó con el sonido de Emmett devolviendo en el cuarto de baño que separaba las dos habitaciones. Se levantó de la cama, con la intención de precipitarse en la otra habitación a través de la puerta que las conectaba, pero algo la detuvo en seco, algún instinto que le decía que su presencia no sería muy bien recibida por Emmett. A menos que sintiera que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, sería mejor que se quedara donde estaba. Emmett quería independencia y necesitaba su intimidad. Lo más que debía hacer ella era alertar a Jake.

Esperó varios minutos más, con ansiedad creciente. De la habitación contigua sólo le llegaba el silencio. ¿Estaría bien Emmett? ¿Se habría desvanecido en el cuarto de baño? ¿Se habría caído y se habría golpeado en la cabeza con la bañera o el lavabo?

Tenía la mano en el pomo, pero, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, oyó los pasos de Jake en el pasillo. Unos momentos más tarde, volvió a oír a Emmett sufriendo por sus excesos alimenticios. Todo en ella la urgía a estar con él, pero se obligó a sí misma a volver a la cama. Jake estaba con él. Jake le cuidaría.

Tal vez, Emmett hubiera mostrado cierta imprudencia con su primera comida, pero, al llamar a Jake, había demostrado su buen juicio. Podía cejar en su vigilancia y relajarse, pues su presencia ya no era necesaria. Aún así, su oído permaneció sintonizado a través del sueño con lo que ocurría en la habitación vecina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Un sonido ahogado proveniente del pasillo despertó a Rosalie de su sueño ligero. Lanzó una mirada a la mesilla y vio que eran apenas las seis de la mañana. No era normal que nadie de la casa estuviera levantado a aquellas horas, antes de las siete, así que se imaginaba quién era el que rondaba por el pasillo. Y si estaba en lo cierto, aquella persona se iba a ganar un severo sermón. Considerando la noche que había pasado Emmett, le asombraba que todavía pudiera quedarle energía para levantarse.

Rosalie se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse una bata sobre su breve camisón rosa antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza al pasillo. Emmett estaba de pie en lo alto de la escalera. Si no le detenía, iba a intentar bajarla, con grave riesgo de su integridad, dadas sus condiciones físicas.

Pensó en la promesa que él había evitado hacer la noche anterior y sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que no tenía la intención de quedarse quieto nunca más. Podía comprenderle, pero también era su obligación preservarle de todo riesgo innecesario.

Rosalie se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la habitación. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún ruido cuando avanzó por la espesa alfombra oriental que cubría el suelo del pasillo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó en voz baja, para no sobresaltarle.

Emmett gruñó al oír el sonido de su voz. La miró por encima del hombro, y luego volvió a posar los ojos en los temblorosos músculos de sus brazos que se apoyaban en la barandilla. Las piernas le temblaban también; tanto que, si soltaba la barandilla, sabía que se caería. No sabía cuánto más tiempo conseguiría mantener su actual postura inestable.

Su expresión lo decía todo. Estaba enojado con ella por haberle sorprendido en medio de un acto estúpido, pero lo estaba aún más consigo mismo por no ser capaz de acometerlo.

—Voy a la piscina —dijo en un tono desafiante.

—¿Ah, sí? —Replicó Rosalie, cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, si se puede saber?

No hubo respuesta.

Rosalie avanzó un paso y se apoyó en la pared.

—Supongo que podrías encaramarte a la barandilla y dejarte resbalar hacia abajo.

La solícita sugerencia inspiró otra mirada asesina. Rosalie trató de ocultar su reacción ante aquello. Había descubierto el día anterior que ver cómo un rostro que se había mantenido inmóvil durante meses exhibía cualquier emoción, aunque fuera la ira, resultaba increíblemente fascinante. Pero no podía dejar que Emmett lo notara. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para mantenerse en pie como para que encima fuera consciente de que hasta el más leve matiz de su expresión era un festín visual para ella.

—Mmmm —murmuró Rosalie pensativamente. En sus ojos relucía una chispa dorada—. No, ya veo que la idea de la barandilla no podría funcionar. Todavía no tienes fuerza suficiente para mantener el equilibrio hasta abajo de la escalera. Supongo que no te queda más remedio que hacerlo como los bebés. Déjate caer sobre el trasero y ve bajando primero las piernas.

—¡Rosalie! —le advirtió Emmett amenazadoramente.

Estaba furioso de que pudiera divertirle tanto verle en una situación tan vulnerable.

Impertérrita ante su tono, ella prosiguió.

—Le enseñé a mi sobrino de ocho meses a bajar así las escaleras. Supongo que podría enseñarte a ti. Al menos, creo que podrías igualarle en inteligencia.

—Muy graciosa —rezongó él mientras sus piernas cedían y quedaba en una postura difícil, medio sentado, medio arrodillado.

Con los hombros apoyados en la barandilla, le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Rosalie.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quedarte toda la noche con la oreja pegada a mi puerta? ¿Es por eso por lo que he sido bendecido con tu no deseada presencia?

Torciendo los labios, Rosalie se sentó frente a él en el último escalón.

—Vaya, vaya, estamos de mal humor esta mañana, ¿no?

Sus ojos echaron chispas de indignación.

—Vas a seguir mangoneándome hasta que reconozca que tenía que haberme quedado en la cama hasta que Jake viniera a buscarme, ¿verdad?

—Confucio dice: cuando la lógica falla, la condescendencia prospera.

Emmett suspiró.

—Te lo acabas de inventar.

Ella alzó los hombros con indiferencia y asignó un nuevo refrán al antiguo filósofo chino:

—Un sabio sabe que ir más allá es tan equivocado como quedarse corto. Un niño hace las dos cosas y suele caerse por las escaleras o devolver la cena de la noche anterior.

Emmett apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla y trató de ocultar una sonrisa involuntaria. Durante todos aquellos meses de inmovilidad, Rosalie se había hecho especialista en convertir la ira de Emmett en estoica resignación. En ocasiones, habría estallado en carcajadas al oír algunas de las cosas que decía, si su cuerpo se lo hubiera permitido. Ahora que tenía de nuevo el dominio de su cuerpo, Rosalie se iba a enterar de lo mucho que apreciaba su sarcástico sentido del humor. Conociéndola, se aprovecharía de dicho conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, estaba dispuesto a mantener su postura.

—¿Rosalie?

—¿Qué?

—En los últimos seis meses, ¿cuántas discusiones me has dejado ganar?

—Yo no he sido consciente de que tuviéramos discusiones —replicó Rosalie, y rápidamente corrigió—: Al menos, ninguna seria.

—A mí no me importaba si eran serias o no —continuó Emmett con el mismo tono—. A mí siempre me tocaba la pajita más corta. A partir de ahora, no voy a dejar que ni tú ni nadie ignore mis opiniones. Ésa era una de las cosas más frustrantes que tuve que soportar durante mi postración. Mi opinión no valía un pimiento. Siempre era otra persona quien decidía lo que yo tenía que llevar, cuándo debía comer y beber, cuándo debía estudiar o hacer ejercicio… si no hubiera salido de mi estado cuando lo hice, tú hubieras comenzado con tu tratamiento de shock sin importarte lo que yo pensara del asunto.

—Tú sabes que lo único que queríamos era ayudarte, Emmett.

Hizo una breve pausa y luego reconoció:

—Probablemente hubiera intentado la electroterapia, incluso sin tu permiso. La estimulación eléctrica ha conseguido muy buenos resultados en algunos casos.

Emmett la miró directamente a los ojos, hablándole sin palabras aunque ya pudiera decir lo que quisiera. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado con ella, ni le guardaba rencor por nada de lo que hubiera podido hacer en contra de su voluntad durante el curso de su tratamiento. Por otra parte, su mandíbula apretada y la resuelta luz de sus ojos azules le decía claramente que ella ya no ocupaba una posición de incuestionable autoridad. Si deseaba su cooperación en el futuro, tendría que llegar a un compromiso con él.

—¿Por qué era tan importante para ti lograr llegar a la piscina por tus propias fuerzas esta mañana?

Emmett sonrió ante la pregunta, consciente de que la intuición de Rosalie seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Un cruel azar del destino le había arrancado todo, pero finalmente le había permitido conocer a una mujer cuya inefable habilidad para leerle la mente le había salvado de la desesperación. Le debía aquello, y no podría empezar a pagarle su deuda hasta que no hubiera recobrado la fuerza.

La paciencia no había sido nunca su fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más compasión… y menos de ella.

—Estoy tomando el control de mi propia vida, Rosalie. Soy un hombre, y a partir de ahora tengo la intención de ser tratado como tal —declaró firmemente, aunque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Creía que podría demostrarlo esta mañana. Desgraciadamente, aunque la mente está dispuesta, el cuerpo sigue siendo débil.

—Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, hasta un hombre con pleno dominio de su vida acepta un poco de ayuda de sus amigos —le recordó Rosalie.

Rosalie sabía por qué era tan reacio a aceptar aquella constatación de su situación. Había pasado cinco años recibiendo ayuda de los demás. Incluso así, hasta que su fuerza y su energía no estuvieran totalmente recuperadas, debía aceptar más. Le señaló la escalera.

—El orgullo precedió a la caída.

Emmett rezongó.

—Mis padres fueron a buscar una terapeuta y volvieron con una filósofa barata.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz coquetamente.

—No puedo evitar que la sabiduría fluya de mis labios como la miel.

—Y que sepan a miel.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó Rosalie, e inmediatamente lamentó la pregunta.

Emmett estaba mirando fijamente su boca de una forma perturbadora.

—Tus labios saben como la miel más dulce —replicó él, y el calor de su tono correspondía al de su mirada mientras recorría su esbelto cuerpo—. Me pregunto si tu piel también sabe así.

Se inclinó hacia ella y, tras oler su cuello, suspiró.

—Mmmmm, hoy es a limón. Ayer era a rosas y anteayer, a violetas. Puedo afirmar con conocimiento de causa que esos aromas pueden hacer que un pobre hombre se acerque a su límite de resistencia.

Alzó la cabeza antes de dejarse arrastrar por el urgente deseo de hundir el rostro entre sus pechos generosos y suaves, donde estaba seguro de que el aroma sería más intenso. Ya lo había comprobado cada vez que ella se inclinaba para ajustarle la almohada o darle un masaje en el cuello. Al recordar aquellas ocasiones, recordó también cuan a menudo había fantaseado, imaginándosela desnuda delante del espejo, aplicándose el dulce perfume a los pechos.

Se había imaginado sus pezones, rosados y turgentes, esperando a ser poseídos por la boca de un hombre… su boca. Sus labios la acariciaban, su lengua describía un círculo en torno a aquellos delicados puntos, apoderándose de su dulzura. Ella gemía de placer y luego de deseo mientras él los acariciaba con sus dientes y su lengua.

—¡Emmett!

Él se sobresaltó ante el tono alarmado de la voz de Rosalie y se dio cuenta de pronto de que sus ojos estaban clavados ávidamente en aquellas partes de su anatomía que le habían causado tantas horas de agonía mental.

—No pongas esa cara de susto —le dijo a ella—. Sólo estaba mirando.

Rosalie se había quedado muda de la conmoción. Sus dos manos se cerraron rápidamente en torno al tejido de su bata, cerrándola tensamente sobre sus pechos.

Siempre se había preciado de saber leer sus ojos. ¿Por qué no había sido consciente nunca del tipo de pasión que acababa de contemplar durante los últimos segundos? Era evidente que había tenido aquel tipo de pensamientos eróticos anteriormente.

¿Sólo mirando? Su mirada era ardiente, íntima, como si estuviera familiarizada con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era la mirada de un amante, y la hizo sentirse como si realmente la hubiera tocado, como si hubiera besado sus pechos desnudos. ¿Lo habría hecho en su mente? ¿Frecuentemente?

Aún no preparada para afrontar tal posibilidad, Rosalie bajó la mirada e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Al tensar la bata, no había conseguido más que hacer más patente la evidencia de su excitación. Curvó la espalda, tratando de dejar más espacio entre sus erectos pezones y el suave tejido de la bata.

—Sí… bien, si estás tan ansioso de hacer progresos rápidamente como dices, habrá que buscar algo más constructivo que hacer con tu tiempo.

Se puso en pie y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—Voy a buscar a Jake. Él puede ayudarte a llegar a la piscina. Luego, esta tarde, podemos empezar con un régimen de ejercicios que te permitirán alcanzar la normalidad en muy poco tiempo.

—Rosalie.

Ella se volvió hacia Emmett, que la estaba contemplando con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

—Sí.

Él lanzó una rápida mirada a su busto y luego de nuevo a sus arreboladas mejillas.

—Ya estoy bastante satisfecho con mis avances de hoy.

Malinterpretando deliberadamente su declaración, ella sacudió un dedo.

—Pues peor para ti. Te toca empezar otra vez con la terapia, vaquero, y cuanto antes mejor.

Su respuesta fue una risa entre dientes, baja y ronca, extremadamente sugestiva y muy, muy masculina. Ella salió prácticamente en estampida a buscar a Jake.

Cuando Rosalie llegó a la sala de terapia más tarde aquella mañana, Emmett y Jake ya estaban fuera de la piscina, habían desayunado y habían empezado a trabajar duramente. Rosalie comprobó, aliviada, que Emmett había sustituido sus breves calzones de gimnasia por un suelto chándal gris.

Inmediatamente después de hablar con el doctor Samuels el día anterior, Rosalie había encargado un juego de barras paralelas, una rueda de andar, un banco de ejercicios, una bicicleta fija y pesas para las piernas y brazos. Aunque había hecho el pedido con carácter de urgencia, se sorprendió de ver que había llegado todo el equipo y que estaba listo para el uso. Jake debía haberse pasado la noche montándolo todo.

Le resultó extraño ver a Emmett caminando con ayuda de la rueda de andar en lugar de tumbado en la cama. El trabajar con él en su nuevo estado de movilidad iba a requerir ciertos reajustes mentales por su parte. Se dio cuenta de que, debido a su edad, su estado físico y su buena salud general, la recuperación de Emmett iba a ser relativamente rápida. Esperaba que emocionalmente progresara al mismo ritmo.

Si el inquietante episodio de las escaleras era un ejemplo de la actitud que iba a tener con ella, Rosalie iba a pasar algunos ratos difíciles. Aunque el mes pasado él hubiera estado aún inmovilizado, había estado registrando mentalmente todos los incidentes que habían ocurrido entre ellos. Considerando lo cerca que había estado continuamente, Rosalie no debía haberse sorprendido cuando él había revelado su atracción por ella. La proyección emocional era un fenómeno normal cuando se había producido una relación íntima y prolongada entre terapeuta y paciente. Aun así, una cosa era saber aquello y otra muy distinta hacerle frente.

Emmett apagó la rueda y se quedó mirando a Rosalie. Contuvo una risa entre dientes al darse cuenta de su atuendo. Hasta entonces, su atuendo habitual habían sido las camisetas y los vaqueros ajustados. Aquel día sin embargo, se había puesto una ancha bata azul sobre su ropa normal. Evidentemente, esperaba que un uniforme la ayudara a mantener la relación a un nivel profesional. Aquella esperanza no duraría mucho.

—¿Puedes traerme un zumo de naranja, Jake? —le pidió Emmett al hombretón mientras se inclinaba sobre el banco de ejercicios.

—Claro —dijo Jake y se fue de la sala.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —le dijo a Rosalie, que seguía de pie en el umbral.

Ella entró, observó el nuevo equipo, y comentó el buen trabajo de Jake, pero no se acercó a Emmett. Él casi podía oír su cerebro funcionando, buscando la forma de soltarle un sermón apropiado para advertirle que mantuviera las distancias. Decidió ayudarla.

Bajando la mirada hacia la bata, comentó con naturalidad:

—Siempre me han encantado las chicas con uniforme.

Rosalie se acercó a él con paso firme y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Antes de que pudiera soltarle el discurso, Emmett hizo otro comentario que la hizo desistir:

—Ya puedes vestirte con un saco, cruzar los brazos y las piernas o lo que quieras que yo sé muy bien lo que tienes. Yo he tenido los mismos seis meses que tú para hacer exploraciones.

Se dio cuenta, por el color de sus mejillas, que había conseguido conmocionarla y aquello le alegró. Si lograba intranquilizarla de aquella manera, tal vez lograra derribar sus defensas antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por mucho que ella quisiera hacerle pensar lo contrario, no le cabía la menor duda de que estaba tan atraída por él como él por ella.

En lo que a él concernía, el único problema existente lo había creado ella sólita. Al margen de cualquier regla de ética profesional que ella considerase estar rompiendo, él sabía que era perfecta para él y que él era perfecto para ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrárselo.

Con la cabeza ladeada, contempló cómo digería la información que acababa de ofrecerle. Seguidamente, le dio un poco más para que tragara:

—Lamento haber sido el único beneficiado de tus inspecciones manuales, pero espero que eso cambie. La próxima vez que haya exploración, estas manos van a participar también —flexionó los dedos delante de ella.

En lugar de quedarse mirándole como una idiota y con el rostro como una amapola, Rosalie se sentó a su lado en el banco. Se había pasado la hora anterior preparándose para aquella escena. Con un gesto completamente natural, le cogió la mano cariñosamente y empezó a hablar. Cual si se tratara de una vieja maestra de escuela, procedió a explicarle exactamente lo que podía esperar de ella en el futuro. Cuanto más hablaba, mayor era la irritación de Emmett.

—Soy tu terapeuta, Emmett —le informó—. Nada más y nada menos. Es natural que sientas que hay algo más entre nosotros, dado que soy la única mujer con la que has tenido algún contacto personal en mucho tiempo, pero lo que sientes por mí no es real. En unas cuantas semanas, saldrás y conocerás a otras mujeres, y me agradecerás que haya sabido reconocer esta situación por lo que realmente es. Tú no me deseas, Emmett. Tal vez te parezca así en este momento, pero no cuando hayas vuelto a rehacer tu vida.

Emmett apartó la mano bruscamente cuando ella acabó de decir la última palabra. Se levantó del banco y se volvió hacia ella.

—Eso es una estupidez y tú lo sabes. No sé a quién crees que estás engañando, Rosalie, pero no a mí.

Antes de que supiera qué se proponía, la cogió por los hombros y la hizo levantarse. Rosalie se quedó atónita ante su fuerza y ante la ardiente pasión de sus ojos azules.

—Sé lo que quiero y sé lo que tú quieres, y no va a cambiar cuando rehaga mi vida. Por favor, concédeme el crédito de un poco de inteligencia.

Rosalie se le quedó mirando a la cara, demasiado anonadada por la expresión de sus ojos como para resistirse. La boca de Emmett descendió sobre la suya con férrea precisión, ahogando la protesta que se había empezado a formar en su garganta. Con los labios separados y los ojos muy abiertos, Rosalie alzó las manos para apartarla, pero sus protestas se convirtieron en una irremediable rendición.

Tal vez Emmett hubiera perdido cinco años de desarrollo social, pero besaba como un hombre con enorme experiencia. Rosalie había esperado el ataque brutal de un adolescente sediento de sexo, así que se sorprendió ante la exquisita delicadeza de su beso.

Cuanto más le daba Emmett, más deseaba Rosalie. Gimió al darse cuenta de que aquella necesidad ardiente y tumultuosa no podría ser satisfecha. Cerró los ojos para no ver aquellos hermosos rasgos inclinados sobre ella. Hizo acopio de coraje para separarse de él.

Emmett la fue soltando con desesperante lentitud, consciente de su resistencia, pero igualmente consciente del deseo dulce y femenino que sentía latir tan cerca. Lo había saboreado, había sentido cómo crecía dentro de ella, luchando por escapar por debajo de sus defensas. La miró a los ojos y vio cómo los resplandores dorados centelleaban una vez más antes de sumirse en la oscuridad. Aquella vez, ella había conseguido poner freno a su pasión.

Emmett trató de no sonreír, sabiendo que ella habría reaccionado airadamente. Rosalie tenía un gran respeto por el estricto código de la ética profesional, que la impedía reconocer lo que existía entre ellos. Pero sus ojos la delataban. Un nuevo vínculo se había forjado entre ellos, y una poderosa corriente magnética que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad estaba creciendo de día en día. Emmett estaba dispuesto a que siguiera creciendo con fuerza.

—Podría seguir besándote por siempre.

—No puedes, Emmett. No podemos.

Rosalie admitió aquello con admirable honestidad, aunque la voz le falló y se quebró.

Al ver que los ojos de Emmett se ensombrecían, se apresuró a continuar:

—Los dos tenemos que recordar lo que te he dicho antes de que tú… la nuestra es una relación de trabajo —insistió—. No puede ser otra cosa.

Pero su cuerpo no se movió y las manos de Emmett no descendieron de sus hombros. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, lanzándose mensajes que ninguno de los dos quería convertir en palabras. Finalmente, Rosalie dejó escapar un largo suspiro y repitió:

—Una relación de trabajo.

Emmett estaba a punto de decirle qué zonas le gustaría trabajar cuando una atronadora voz masculina proveniente de la puerta le interrumpió:

—Un poco inseguro aún, ¿eh, Emmett? Tendrás que acostumbrarte durante estas primeras semanas.

—¡Doctor Samuels!

Rosalie se separó de Emmett bruscamente, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Su brusco movimiento hizo que Emmett perdiera el equilibrio e, instintivamente, ella alargó hacia él los brazos otra vez. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a sus brazos mientras él se apoyaba en las barras paralelas.

—¡Malditas piernas de goma!

Rosalie no sabía si la acción evasiva de Emmett había sido deliberada, pero la agradeció de todas formas. La última persona del mundo que quería que la sorprendiera en una situación comprometedora con su paciente era precisamente el médico de aquel paciente. Al menos en aquel momento a Jeffrey Samuels le quedaría alguna duda sobre lo que había visto. «Por favor, Señor. Que tenga alguna duda».

—Vamos a tumbarte en la cama para que el doctor pueda examinarte —sugirió Rosalie, adoptando una expresión profesional—. Tal vez, él pueda convencerte de que no puedes tenerlo todo de una vez.

—Lo dudo —intervino puntillosamente el doctor Samuels mientras se acercaba con su maletín.

Después de aquel comentario, Emmett se contuvo de alzar la vista hacia el joven doctor que, durante los dos últimos años, había llegado a convertirse en amigo íntimo. Se habían conocido cuando ella estaba trabajando en el Riverside Hospital. Cuando había solicitado la plaza de trabajo que ofreció Carmen Mccarty, él había añadido su recomendación. Jeff la había apoyado, por muy poco ortodoxas que fueran algunas de sus ideas para el tratamiento de Emmett. Desde el primer momento la había respetado a ella y a sus teorías.

A sus treinta y cinco años, era más abierto de mente que muchos de sus colegas, y nunca actuaba como si las opiniones de un doctor estuvieran grabadas en mármol. Rosalie detestaba la idea de engañarle casi tanto como la de decirle la verdad.

—Puede que aún no esté preparado para correr los cien metros lisos, pero no deja de ser una mejora milagrosa —dijo Emmett.

Con la ayuda de Rosalie, estaba avanzando lentamente hacia la cama.

—¿No le parece, doctor?

—Oh, por supuesto —replicó Jeff secamente.

Los escrutadores ojos grises del doctor pasaron de las mejillas arreboladas de Rosalie a la tensa mandíbula de Emmett.

—Un sueño convertido en realidad, supongo.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva mientras levantaba el brazo de los hombros de Rosalie y se apoyaba en el colchón. Incapaz de leer nada aparte de interés clínico en la expresión del médico, decidió adoptar el papel de humilde paciente con la celeridad de un consumado actor.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Conoces tu trabajo y agradezco tus expertos consejos. A partir de ahora, te prometo hacer todo lo que el doctor mande.

—Eso me parece muy bien —convino Jeff mientras se colgaba el estetoscopio del cuello—. Éste va a ser un examen muy completo, Emmett. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo.

—Oh, maravilloso —masculló Emmett, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Jeff se rió entre dientes mientras se quitaba la americana y se remangaba. Sin apartar los ojos de su paciente, dijo:

—Si no te importa, Rosalie, me gustaría algo fresco de beber cuando haya terminado con esto.

—En absoluto —dijo Rosalie, mientras salía apresuradamente hacia la puerta, tan ansiosa de marcharse como Emmett de verla irse—. ¿Qué te parece un vaso grande de helado?

—Estupendo.

Jeff no volvió a mirarla, pero ella no necesitaba verle la cara para saber que la pequeña actuación de Emmett no le había engañado ni por un instante.

—Te veré en el patio. Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, una vez que me haya asegurado de que este amigo nuestro está tan bien como parece.

Una hora más tarde, Emmett estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación de convaleciente, contemplando a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el patio. Con las cabezas juntas y los hombros rozándose, estaban compartiendo refrescos y una tumbona junto a la piscina mientras él estaba allí dentro, recuperándose del examen del doctor Samuels.

Le habían golpeado, palpado, pellizcado y retorcido como una masa de pan antes de cocer. Viendo al doctor Samuels allí abajo no deseaba otra cosa que devolverle el favor y dejar al bien parecido doctor convertido en alguien mucho menos atractivo.

Emmett había experimentado con frecuencia la punzada de los celos al ver a Jeff Samuels con Rosalie, pero nunca con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento. Aquel hombre era todo lo que una mujer Rosalie podía desear. Alto, moreno y guapo, además de ser un neurólogo de gran prestigio. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su brazo descansaba sobre los hombros de Rosalie y la mirada fascinada de ella mientras le hablaba, Emmett se preguntó hasta qué punto la conocía el buen doctor.

Emmett maldijo una y otra vez. Por lo que a él concernía, Jeffrey Samuels iba a encontrarse con algunos obstáculos muy serios respecto a Rosalie.

Con los puños apretados, Emmett oyó el sonido cristalino de la risa de Rosalie mezclado con el más grave de la de Samuels. Arrastrado hasta sus oídos por la cálida brisa veraniega, fue como una bofetada en el rostro. Sabía muy bien que él era el objeto de su conversación, así que, ¿de qué se estaban riendo?

Si Rosalie estaba intentando convencer al buen doctor de que la situación en que les había sorprendido no había sido para ella más que una indulgente diversión, viviría para lamentarlo. Los dos sabían que habían faltado segundos para que se rindiera. Si Samuels no hubiera entrado cuando lo hizo…

Otra oleada de risas le llegó desde el patio.

—¡Maldita sea! —Emmett se apartó de la ventana.

Un día, muy pronto, iba a demostrarle a Rosalie Lillian Hale que él probablemente no había olvidado más formas de seducir a una mujer de las que Jeff Samuels había aprendido nunca en toda su vida. A la tierna edad de veinte años, Emmett había sido muy bueno en aquellos menesteres y aquélla era una habilidad que un hombre no perdía, ni siquiera después de cinco años. Era como montar en bicicleta: una vez que se aprendía, nunca se olvidaba. Lo único que se necesitaba era practicar un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los esbeltos brazos de Rosalie avanzaron hacia adelante, impulsándola a través del agua a una velocidad que hubiera sorprendido a su entrenador de natación del colegio. Pero al contrario que en aquellos lejanos tiempos, su mente no estaba concentrada en la velocidad, ni en reservarse para la última brazada, ni en adelantar a la chica de la banda de al lado. Estaba nadando a la desesperada; cada brazada era como si fuera la última.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, Rosalie había buscado agotar hasta el final sus fuerzas todas las noches en la piscina. Deseaba llegar a la cama exhausta y quedarse dormida instantáneamente. Cada día le costaba más contener su genio y negar sus sentimientos hacia Emmett. Él no le ponía las cosas fáciles, pero al menos ella había conseguido evitar los abrazos ardientes desde aquella última noche en que le había sorprendido por la noche trabajando a solas en la sala de recuperación. Sin embargo, dado el tipo de trabajo que estaba desarrollando con él, resultaba imposible evitar la cercanía física. Al final de cada día, acababa tan tensa que se sentía a punto de explotar.

Ahora que Emmett ya no necesitaba a nadie que le levantara y que podía atender sus necesidades personales, Jake se había ido. Tras haber encontrado otro trabajo, había dejado aquél a finales de la segunda semana después de que Emmett recuperase el dominio de su cuerpo. Rosalie echaba de menos al silencioso grandullón. Jake y ella habían formado un buen equipo, y esperaba que volvieran a trabajar juntos. También había confiado en que su presencia evitara la tensión que a menudo se creaba entre Emmett y ella. Aquella última semana, le había costado Dios y ayuda mantener a su paciente a distancia.

—¡Maldito seas, Emmett Mccarty! —mascullaba Rosalie mientras llegaba al borde de la piscina, se sumergía limpiamente y emergía en dirección contraria.

Finalmente consiguió notar los primeros síntomas de agotamiento, y comenzó a nadar suavemente hacia el otro lado. Lo había conseguido. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era relajarse gradualmente.

Desgraciadamente, mientras su cuerpo se iba calmando, su cerebro se ponía a funcionar a toda velocidad. Se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, tratando de concentrarse en las constelaciones, pero sólo conseguía conjurar imágenes de Emmett contra aquel fondo de negro terciopelo.

—¡Malditos sean tus ojos azules! ¡Maldito sea tu cuerpo por hacerse más maravilloso cada día! ¡Maldita tu inteligencia! ¡Maldita tu persistencia! Y tu sonrisa. Y tu voz, ¡Maldito seas todo tú!

Rosalie siguió nadando lentamente.

—Jeff me advirtió de esto. Él cree que puedo manejar la situación. ¡Ja! —continuó antes de cerrar la boca para sumergirse otra vez.

Jeff Samuels. Era bien parecido, inteligente, un acompañante delicioso… y no era inaccesible. Entonces, ¿por qué no se le derretían las rodillas con una sola mirada suya?

Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo gran amiga que Jeff la consideraba hasta el día siguiente al de la milagrosa recuperación de Emmett. Aunque tal vez Jeff no hubiese visto a Emmett besándola, se había imaginado lo que había ocurrido. Mientras Rosalie esperaba a que acabase de examinar a Emmett, se había ido preparando para una severa reprimenda profesional.

Sin embargo, Jeff no la había sermoneado, ni había mostrado ningún tipo de desaprobación por su conducta. Al contrario, una vez la hubo puesto al corriente de las condiciones físicas generales de su paciente y, tras haber hablado de cuál podía ser la terapia más apropiada que Rosalie debía usar, le había pasado un brazo fraternalmente por los hombros y le había pedido que le acompañara al coche.

—¿Quieres un consejo de amigo? —le preguntó mientras rodeaban la casa.

—Claro —había contestado rápidamente Rosalie, aliviada por la actitud de Jeff—. Creo que lo necesito.

Las manos le temblaban y se las metió en los bolsillos de la bata mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas.

—Este caso no ha sido en ningún momento de libro de texto, que digamos… y ha experimentado una serie de complicaciones desde que Emmett ha recuperado sus funciones. Tal vez debiera ser otra persona quien se encargara de él a partir de ahora.

Jeff se había detenido y se la había quedado mirando tranquilamente. Suavemente, le sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las sostuvo firmemente dentro de las suyas.

—En primer lugar, Rosalie Hale, eres una de las mejores, quizás la mejor terapeuta que conozco. En segundo lugar, si no hubiera pensado que eras apropiada para el puesto, habría hecho que lo abandonaras sin dudarlo un segundo. Estas manos que sostengo aquí son manos capacitadas y las mejores para ocuparse de Emmett Mccarty. No lo olvides.

—Sí, señor —había replicado Rosalie, fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Creo que puedo imaginar lo que Emmett siente por ti —había seguido él, mientras le soltaba las manos—. Tú eres una mujer muy atractiva, y nuestro querido paciente está muy lejos de ser ciego. Y tampoco es un eunuco. Sin embargo…

Jeff se había detenido para respirar hondo, y luego la había mirado fijamente a los ojos, como asegurándose de si debía continuar o no.

—Aquí viene el consejo de amigo. Emmett va a necesitar ponerse al día. Algunas cosas son físicas, otras emocionales. Me temo que tú vas a tener que arreglártelas con las dos. Los sentimientos de Emmett hacia ti sí que son de libro de texto. Es natural que haya desarrollado un vínculo emocional hacia ti. Tendrás que encontrar la forma de impedir que eso interfiera con tu principal responsabilidad, que es la de ayudarle a alcanzar la independencia física.

—Lo sé, Jeff —había contestado Rosalie, metiéndose otra vez las manos en los bolsillos y mirándose los pies.

—Puedes hacerlo —le había asegurado él—. Eres una profesional.

Luego, se había vuelto para abrir la puerta del coche, pero antes de hacerlo, había añadido:

—Y… esto… Rosalie. Si necesitas un amigo con quien hablar, estoy disponible.

—Gracias, Jeff.

Rosalie no se había sentido nunca más agradecida en su vida.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima noche libre?

—Este sábado, ¿por qué?

—Yo no soy ciego tampoco. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —le había preguntado, sorprendiéndola totalmente con la invitación.

Jeff se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos contradictorios que habían aflorado a su rostro.

—Oye, sólo como amigos, de verdad. Ya hemos recorrido este camino antes, y los dos sabemos que otra cosa no podría ser.

—Tienes razón —había respondido Rosalie, sonriendo—. ¿A qué hora, doctor?

Rosalie había salido con Jeff un par de veces desde entonces. Ella tenía la oculta sospecha de que lo estaba haciendo a modo de terapia para la terapeuta. Al vivir en la mansión Mccarty, tan alejada de la ciudad,Rosalie no había tenido muchas oportunidades de disfrutar de una vida social, consistente únicamente en algunas esporádicas visitas a sus padres y hermanos casados, que vivían todos en la zona de Columbus.

A su modo, Jeff estaba arrastrando de nuevo a Rosalie al torrente de la vida, de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo con Emmett. Muy sutilmente, le estaba mostrando que había otros hombres en el mundo, de la misma forma que también habría otras mujeres para Emmett en un futuro cercano.

—Oh, Jeff —suspiró Rosalie silenciosamente mientras flotaba lánguidamente en el agua de la piscina.

Si al menos las cosas fueran tan simples. Aunque los sentimientos de Emmett por ella eran sin duda inmaduros, no sucedía lo mismo con los que ella experimentaba. Estaba enamorándose de él.

Rosalie ya estaba otra vez como todas las noches. Su hermoso cuerpo, levemente cubierto con un traje de baño de color claro que no se notaba bajo la luz de la luna, atravesaba velozmente la piscina una y otra vez, como si todos los demonios la estuvieran persiguiendo.

—A mí también me persiguen —musitó Emmett mientras dejaba caer la cortina y se apartaba de la ventana—. Pero esta noche nos van a atrapar a los dos —dijo en voz alta mientras se quitaba el pantalón del pijama y sacaba un bañador de la cómoda—. Y luego, los dos dormiremos muchísimo mejor.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Emmett estaba en el pasillo, contemplando la escalera que daba a la planta baja. Ya no era un obstáculo para su independencia de movimientos como lo había sido, pero bajarla aún suponía para él un cierto esfuerzo.

—Alfeñique de piernas de goma —masculló mientras se abría paso a través de la oscura casa en dirección a la piscina.

Todos los músculos le dolían. Rosalie tenía razón cuando le había dicho que se estaba sobrepasando con los ejercicios. «¡Maldita fuera! Siempre tenía razón».

Nunca decía: «Ya te lo había dicho», pero él lo veía en sus ojos cuando le sorprendía frotándose las pantorrillas por la noche.

Alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta de la sala de recuperación con la intención de acortar el camino. No giró. Ella había vuelto a echar el cerrojo. Dejó caer la mano y sacudió la cabeza, sin saber muy bien si reír o maldecir de frustración. Todas las noches, echaba también el cerrojo de la puerta que comunicaba sus dos dormitorios a través del baño. ¡Como si él fuera a irrumpir y asaltarla por la noche!

Lo del dormitorio era gratuito, pero no podía culpar más que a sí mismo respecto a lo de la puerta de la sala de recuperación. Después de que le hubiera sorprendido en dos ocasiones haciendo ejercicios clandestinamente por la noche, había cumplido su amenaza de tomar medidas más drásticas.

—Emmett, Emmett, no puedes hacerlo todo en una semana —le había reprendido ella—. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás forzando tu corazón?

—Mi corazón está en perfecta forma —le había espetado él—. Eso me aseguró tu novio.

—Jeff Samuels no es mi novio —le había replicado gélidamente Rosalie.

Emmett se había dado cuenta de que su celoso comentario había sido estúpido e infantil. No volvería a cometer ese error.

—Ahora bájate de esa bicicleta y vuelve a la cama.

Imaginando que necesitaría ayuda, le había cogido por la cintura y había tirado de él. Emmett había aprovechado para atraparla entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está tu corazón, Rosalie? —había susurrado, mientras su cabeza descendía hacia la de ella—. ¿Se acelera por mí como hace el mío cada vez que te veo?

Y luego la había besado. Había deslizado su lengua sobre el contorno de sus labios, probando su néctar. Cuando ella había intentado gemir una protesta, él había aprovechado para introducir su lengua.

¡Dios mío, se había sentido tan maravillosamente! Con sólo las finas barreras de sus ropas de noche entre ellos, había podido vislumbrar lo que sería cuando sus cuerpos se abrazaran íntimamente sin ningún obstáculo.

Había sentido cómo sus pezones se endurecían de deseo al aplastarse contra su pecho. Había deslizado las manos por su espalda, registrando cada línea, cada curva, antes de cubrir sus glúteos con las manos y subirla más hacia él. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de necesidad de ella, y había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrancar las leves barreras que los separaban y hacer el amor allí mismo en el suelo.

—Te amo —había murmurado contra la curva de su cuello—. Ven a la cama conmigo. Te necesito.

—Emmett —ella había suspirado su nombre con auténtico anhelo, y Emmett no había deseado nunca tan desesperadamente haber recuperado toda su fuerza para cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta su dormitorio.

—¡No, Emmett! —aunque su tono había sido seco, la voz le temblaba y él había sabido que estaba afectada como él—. Siento que esto haya sucedido —había dicho ella, apartándose de él, con los ojos dilatados—. No tenía que haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. ¡Te ayudaré a subir esas escaleras y nada más!

Desde aquella noche, había cerrado la sala de ejercicios después, de cada sesión. Emmett se había preguntado a menudo si sería para evitar que él usara el equipo o para evitar acabar en su cama. Un poco las dos cosas, concluyó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de cristal que comunicaba la casa con el patio.

De pie ante la puerta corrediza, titubeó. Esperó a que Emmett llegara al extremo de la piscina y diera la vuelta otra vez para que no le viera meterse en el agua.

Si su suposición era correcta, la última persona con la que deseaba compartir aquella piscina era él. Estaba seguro de que estaba buscando liberarse de la misma tensión que él estaba sufriendo. Y la natación era una solución tan inútil como para él lo habían sido las duchas frías.

Afortunadamente, había disminuido drásticamente el ritmo. Ahora estaba flotando lánguidamente, avanzando con lentas brazadas. Emmett estaba a punto de deslizarse dentro del agua cuando la oyó murmurar:

—Jeff.

«¡Jeff!». Ya le costaba bastante controlar sus celos cuando la veía salir de la casa cogida del brazo del guapo doctor. ¡Pero lo de tener que oírla suspirar su nombre le resultaba poco menos que inaguantable!

Conteniendo su ira a duras penas, se metió lentamente en el agua. No estaba lo bastante fría como para calmar su enojo. Tocó con los pies el suelo de azulejos y se empujó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras avanzaba a través del agua, tuvo cuidado de mantenerse bajo la superficie para impedir que ningún ruido llegara a los oídos de Rosalie. Quería despojarse de todo rastro de celos antes de revelarle su presencia, sabiendo que, si hacía cualquier demostración de aquel sentimiento, ella lo consideraría un signo más de su supuesta inmadurez.

Rosalie sintió movimiento. Se volvió en el agua, buscando el origen de la vibración que percibía. Una forma oscura bajo la superficie se dirigía hacia ella. Dado que la única persona en casa aquella noche era Emmett, no tuvo la menor duda en identificar dicha sombra. Antes de que ella pudiera acercarse al borde de la piscina, la cabeza de Emmett emergió a su lado.

—Hola. ¿No sabes que es arriesgado nadar sola? —le preguntó desenfadadamente mientras sus piernas rozaban las suyas bajo el agua.

Rosalie se movió hacia atrás. El roce con su cuerpo estaba echando a perder todos sus esfuerzos de aquella noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debías estar durmiendo.

—Y tú también —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras mientras la seguía en su retirada—. Llevas noche tras noche nadando frenéticamente aquí sola, y por fin he decidido hacerte compañía. Sé por qué estás aquí, Rosalie.

—¿Ah, sí? —seguía retrocediendo, pero no conseguía evitarle. Él la seguía a la misma velocidad.

La luz de la luna y de las farolas le permitía leer sus ojos. Y no reflejaban el miedo que ella estaba segura que había en los suyos. Estaba penetrando hasta su alma, afectando a todos sus sentidos, como había estado haciendo todo el día.

—Emmett… —le advirtió Rosalie—. Éste es mi tiempo. No estoy aquí como tu terapeuta de veinticuatro horas.

—Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. No necesito una terapeuta. En este momento somos sólo un hombre y una mujer, entre los cuales hay algo muy especial.

Los hombros de Rosalie chocaron contra el borde de la piscina. Emmett apoyó un brazo en un lado de su cuerpo. Estaba atrapada. Su única defensa en aquel momento eran las palabras.

—Emmett, no hagas esto. No me utilices para gratificar tu anhelo machista de reafirmar tu masculinidad.

—Tú no crees que sea eso lo que estoy haciendo —replicó él rápidamente.

Rosalie supo que sus palabras le habían dolido. Lo había notado en la súbita tensión de su mandíbula y en la nube que había cubierto su mirada. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que tenía razón. Aunque sólo fuera auto-defensa, tenía que aferrarse a aquella teoría.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar? Vienes aquí, te metes en la piscina e inmediatamente comienzas a acosarme. Tú no me deseas, Emmett. Estoy disponible, y tienes razón, hay algo entre nosotros, algo especial. Pero no es amor…

—Al menos reconoces que hay algo —le interrumpió él—. Pero estás equivocada respecto a lo del anhelo machista. Yo nunca he necesitado a ninguna mujer para reafirmar mi masculinidad. Han pasado cinco años, pero no he cambiado tanto.

A Rosalie no le costó creerle. Estaba segura de que Emmett había tenido una madurez y una confianza en sí mismo a los veinte que muchos hombres no consiguen hasta los treinta, si la conseguían. Lo había tenido todo. Pronto lo tendría otra vez.

—Rosalie —ladeó la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa que hubiera derretido el corazón más frío—. Te conozco. Casi tan bien como tú te conoces a ti misma. Y tú me conoces. Hemos tenido seis meses de intimidad. Mientras estaba bloqueado, lo único que podía hacer era comunicarme con los ojos y luchar contra la reacción de mi cuerpo hacia ti. He estado deseándote durante meses y pensaba que nunca podría hacer nada. ¿Puedes imaginarte el tipo de fantasías que he desarrollado acerca de lo que te haría si fuera capaz de moverme?

—Eso es lo que son… fantasías —sostuvo ella, tratando de resistirse a su sonrisa, a su voz, al deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

—Sí que eran fantasías, Rosalie —convino él—, pero ahora pueden convertirse en realidades. Al igual que las fantasías que tú has tenido sobre mí.

—Yo no he tenido ninguna fantasía sobre ti —negó ella con vehemencia, encogiéndose contra los azulejos mientras Emmett agachaba la cabeza y empezaba a lamer las gotas de agua de sus hombros.

Jadeante, apoyó las manos en su pecho, tratando de apartarle. Pero su cerebro no le obedeció. En lugar de empujar, las palmas de sus manos se curvaron sobre el contorno de sus músculos, aquellos músculos que tanto se había esforzado ella en mantener. Había hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno, pensó irracionalmente.

—Sí has tenido fantasías —murmuró él contra su cuello—. No durante tanto tiempo como yo. Pero hacia el final, mucho después de que hubiéramos establecido la comunicación, a veces dejabas caer la guardia y tus ojos se ponían suaves, cálidos, soñadores. No me besaste aquella primera vez solamente para conmocionarme y llamar mi atención.

Rosalie volvió la cabeza para evitar sus labios.

—Aquél fue un capricho impulsivo.

—Impulsivo, tal vez —le mordisqueó el hombro y el lóbulo de la oreja—. Gracias a Dios que lo hiciste.

—Emmett, aquel beso no te arrancó de tu bloqueo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Yo no tengo besos mágicos.

«Pero tú sí», deseó gritarle.

—Sí, sí que los tienes, amor mío —dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos—. Vaya si son mágicos —le besó las comisuras de los labios—. Totalmente mágicos.

Sus labios capturaron los de ella mientras susurraba tiernamente su nombre. Acarició seductoramente su boca de una forma hipnotizante e irresistible.

Incapaz de contenerse, Rosalie respondió; toda la magia era de él. Estaba derrotada, atrapada en su hechizo. Invitó abiertamente a la invasión de su lengua.

El beso tuvo una cualidad onírica que pareció penetrar hasta su alma. Rosalie bebió de la dulzura de la boca de Emmett y, en segundos, se desvaneció todo pensamiento de protesta.

Con sus mentes concentradas en el placer que se ofrecían el uno al otro, dejaron de moverse en el agua y se hundieron lentamente bajo la superficie. Lejos del mundo real, nada existía para ellos más que la maravilla de su abrazo.

Finalmente, la necesidad de aire, los llevó de nuevo a la superficie.

—Sujétate en mí.

Con una mano en torno a la cintura de Rosalie, Emmett avanzó hacia la zona poco profunda de la piscina.

Segundos más tarde, de pie sobre el fondo, la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Temiendo una protesta, la silenció con un profundo beso mientras la conducía hacia la escalerilla. Aunque en aquel momento se sentía tan fuerte como en otros tiempos, agradeció que la tumbona doble en la que tantas veces se había recostado estuviera cerca. No quería arriesgarse a un ataque súbito de debilidad en las piernas. No en aquel momento. No cuando sostenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba.

La hizo tumbarse y luego se recostó junto a ella.

—Rosalie, Rosalie. Eres tan increíblemente hermosa —recalcó sus palabras con un sendero de besos que comenzó en su garganta y descendió lentamente.

Ante la suave curva de sus pechos se detuvo. Alargando las manos hacia su nuca, le desabrochó hábilmente el cierre del traje de baño.

Rosalie tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que era evidente que Emmett tenía gran experiencia en desvestir a mujeres, pero sus besos hicieron que se desvaneciera toda su capacidad de razonamiento. Su lengua entabló con la suya un rítmico duelo que les dejó a ambos jadeantes y luego, alzándose sobre ella, Emmett la despojó de su traje de baño hasta la cintura para contemplar su cuerpo bañado en la luz plateada de la luna.

—Eres bellísima.

Suavemente, con reverencia, trazó el contorno de su pecho con la mano, acariciando su hinchado pezón. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza y sus labios se cerraron en torno a la rosada cima. Casi inconsciente de deseo al sentir aquellos labios sobre su cuerpo, Rosalie hundió los dedos en su espeso pelo y le apretó más la cabeza contra su pecho.

—¡Qué dulce y suave! —murmuró él mientras la acariciaba—. Sabía que serías así. Te deseo, Rosalie. Esta noche.

Deslizó la mano a lo largo de su costado, la cerró sobre su cadera y luego la llevó hasta su ombligo. Sus dedos se introdujeron por debajo del húmedo tejido en torno a su cintura. Le acarició el abdomen y siguió bajando.

La cautela de Rosalie pendía de un leve hilo; sabía que no podía detener a Emmett si quería hacerle el amor. Si la tocaba en aquel momento allí donde el núcleo de su deseo palpitaba por él, estaría perdida.

—Emmett, ayúdame —dijo tan suavemente que él apenas la oyó—. Por favor, ayúdame.

Algo en su voz hizo que Emmett se diera cuenta de que no le estaba animando a seguir. Aunque su cuerpo estaba temblando y retorciéndose bajo sus caricias, evidentemente tan excitado como el suyo, una parte de ella no estaba con él.

—¿Rosalie?

Alzó la cabeza y contempló sus angustiados rasgos.

—Deseo amarte.

—Lo sé,Emmett —dijo Rosalie trémulamente—. Y yo no puedo detenerte.

Sintiéndose como si la estuviera violando, Emmett alzó las manos, y tomó su rostro entre ellas. Depositó un suave beso en su frente, y luego se recostó junto a ella. Se dio a sí mismo tiempo para calmar un poco su agitada respiración y tratar de dominar las exigencias de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me deseas?

—No.

Totalmente confuso, Emmett rodó sobre su costado. Se inclinó sobre ella y vio ansiedad, y algo más, reflejado en su rostro. Vio deseo. Era inconfundible, pero no podía ignorar las reservas que lo nublaban.

—Rosalie, te amo —dijo, rogando que aquellas tres simples palabras pudieran comunicar todo lo que sentía—. Nunca te haría daño. Yo…

Emmett se detuvo en seco. Incluso para sus oídos, sonaba como un niño suplicante.

—Yo soy humana y tú eres un hombre atractivo y muy deseable —empezó a decir Rosalie, sabiendo que cualquier referencia a la ética no haría más que enfurecerle.

Además, no era la ética lo único que estaba en juego allí. Aunque su ardor se había enfriado, ella sabía que bastaría con otro beso para sumirla en un torbellino sensual del que no podría salir.

—Hemos pasado mucho juntos, pero esto no es real, Emmett.

—Es real, Rosalie —objetó Emmett con un gemido de angustia.

Sentía como si fuera a estallar de deseo por ella. Se colocó entre sus piernas y dejó que sintiera la endurecida realidad de su necesidad.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento, cerró con fuerza los ojos y trató valientemente de apartarse de él, pero no pudo.

—No juegas limpio.

Él le dio un rápido y fugaz beso.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: «Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor» —le dijo seductoramente y le ofreció una sonrisa radiante.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en seguida al ver la expresión de Rosalie. El miedo ensombrecía su deseo, y Emmett se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir con aquello. Podría tenerla, pero tendría solamente su cuerpo. Hallarse inmerso y rodeado por su ardiente suavidad era tentador, pero no podía forzarla.

—Tú tampoco juegas limpio, cariño —dijo finalmente, subiéndole de nuevo el bañador para cubrirla antes de cambiar de idea—. Lo que sentimos es real, pero evidentemente es demasiado pronto para que te des cuenta. He esperado esto mucho tiempo. Supongo que puedo esperar un poco más.

—Gracias, Emmett —dijo Rosalie y alzó una trémula mano hacia su mejilla.

Él volvió el rostro y le besó la palma.

—Puedes agradecérmelo dejándome que te tenga abrazada un rato más, pero no te muevas. No se te ocurra moverte o no podré cumplir mi promesa.

Emmett la tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella le rodeaba los hombros con los suyos. Depositó la cabeza entre sus pechos. Inconscientemente, Rosalie comenzó a trazar suaves círculos sobre su espalda. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un largo rato, hasta que Rosalie sintió que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Emmett. Él agradeció la sensación de calma. Pero detestó la cualidad casi maternal del abrazo de Rosalie.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Rosalie se quedó mirando incrédulamente al enorme caballo que se removía inquieto sobre el sendero de gravilla y al hombre que intentaba montarlo.

—Faltan sólo dos días para la fiesta de tu madre, Emmett. Todo el mundo está deseando verte sano y salvo. ¿Por qué quieres intentar algo tan arriesgado precisamente ahora?

No podía creer que Emmett quisiera realmente cabalgar en aquella enorme bestia, pero evidentemente iba en serio. Ataviado con su camisa oscura y sus pantalones y botas altas de montar, parecía un jugador de polo profesional y no alguien que no se había acercado a un caballo en cinco años.

—¿No puedes, por lo menos, empezar con algún caballo más pequeño?

—Centauro es mi caballo, y lo voy a montar.

Tomando las riendas con su mano enguantada, se subió al animal con un ágil movimiento.

—He estado cabalgando toda la vida, Rosalie. Deja de preocuparte. No hay ningún peligro.

Rosalie estaba en total desacuerdo, aunque no deseaba entrar en otra contienda de voluntades con él. Después de seis semanas de peleas, era muy consciente de que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez estuviera totalmente recuperado, pero aún no había adquirido la fuerza necesaria para dominar a un animal tan grande.

—¿Y qué pasará si te caes?

—Tendré que regresar a casa andando —replicó Emmett con calma mientras ajustaba sus largas piernas a los estribos. Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Rosalie, se echó a reír—. Cada vez ando mejor, ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta?

—Caminar un kilómetro por un terreno uniforme no es lo mismo que subir y bajar por colinas cubiertas de árboles y arbustos. Y si te pasa algo, pasarían horas antes de que nadie te encontrara. Me quedan tres días de estancia aquí, Emmett. Preferiría que no te rompieras tu estúpida crisma antes de que me marchara.

La expresión exasperada de Emmett no revelaba ni la mitad de la frustración que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que ella se iba a marchar. «Tres días», pensó sombríamente. Sólo le quedaban tres cortos días para hacer que se diera cuenta de que la amaba y convencerla de que ella le amaba a él. Hasta el momento, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido vanos. Necesitaba estar sólo unas horas para volver a pensar su estrategia, aunque desde luego, no podía decirle aquello a Rosalie.

—No me voy a partir la crisma.

Viendo el gesto obstinado de su barbilla, Rosalie hizo una sugerencia sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Entonces deja que vaya contigo.

Avanzó un paso y apoyó la mano en su pierna en un gesto inconsciente. Sintió cómo su músculo se retraía bajo la palma de su mano, pero siguió pensando que era su obligación estar junto a él por si tenía que acabar pagando por su insensatez.

Se negó a apartarse de su camino.

—Por favor, Emmett—le dijo con un suspiro—. Muestra un poco de sensatez para variar.

Emmett ya estaba harto de la actitud que ella había adoptado hacia él y de su insultante opinión respecto a su madurez. Usaba las dos cosas como un escudo para mantenerle a distancia. Estaba harto de que actuase como su madre, aunque con sus vaqueros ajustados y su leve corpiño no lo pareciera en absoluto.

—El llevarte conmigo iría en contra del objetivo global de este paseo —la informó—. No necesito una niñera, y en eso es en lo que te has convertido. Arriesgaría mucho más que la crisma con tal de escapar de tus continuas cortinas de humo, y me importa un pimiento si esto tiene sentido para ti o no.

Rosalie apartó la mano de su pierna como si le quemara. Girando sobre sí misma, emprendió la marcha hacia la casa.

—Muy bien —exclamó por encima del hombro, conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos—. Adelante. Pórtate como un idiota y mátate. Estoy harta de preocuparme por ti.

Lo siguiente que Rosalie supo fue que alguien la arrancaba del suelo. Durante varios segundos, actuó puramente por instinto, agarrándose adonde pudo, que resultó ser el brazo de Emmett. Sin dejar de agitarse, se encontró de pronto sentada a lomos del enorme caballo.

Se enderezó como pudo, atenazada por el pánico. No se había montado en un caballo de aquel tamaño en su vida; de hecho, no se había montado más que en algún dócil pony en la feria estatal. Su oferta de acompañarle había sido producto de la desesperación.

—¡Suéltame! —Le gritó al oído mientras sus manos se aferraban frenéticamente a su cintura—. ¡Maldito seas, Emmett! Lo digo en serio. Suéltame inmediatamente.

—Querías venir, así que vas a venir —se burló Emmett—. Será mejor que te agarres fuerte.

Comenzó un trote suave, dándole tiempo para que se ajustara a la silla de montar, pero en cuanto sintió sus pechos pegados a la espalda, le dio vía libre a Centauro. El enorme animal salió disparado como un cohete, cogiendo más velocidad con cada tramo de la valla blanca del ferrocarril que corría paralelamente al sendero.

Emmett sintió el viento azotando su rostro. Respiró hondo, disfrutando de la velocidad y del poder que sentía bajo su cuerpo. Con cada potente zancada del caballo, aumentaba su euforia. Alzó el rostro al viento y se dejó arrastrar por la gloriosa sensación de reto y de libertad. ¡Cómo había echado de menos aquellas sensaciones!

Olvidándose de la mujer que llevaba pegada a la espalda como una lapa, dejó escapar un aullido de placer y se internó por el campo abierto, donde nada podía estorbar el vuelo glorioso de Centauro. La fragancia de las flores silvestres y de la hierba cortada le recibió mientras galopaba a través de la extensión interminable de heno recién cortado. Allí hasta donde su vista alcanzaba eran tierras de los Mccarty, acres y acres de suaves colinas, verdes prados y espesos bosques.

Aquélla era la auténtica riqueza de la familia. Allá se extendían los verdes campos de cereales, el orgullo de su estirpe, y la tierra, la siempre generosa tierra. Su bisabuelo la había preparado para el cultivo, su abuelo la había hecho fértil, su padre la había preservado, y él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Deseando verlo todo de una vez, Emmett hizo galopar a Centauro hasta los prados donde pastaban las vacas y caballos, a las plantaciones de robles y castaños y a la espesa arboleda donde había pasado tantas horas de aventuras infantiles. Pasó galopando por delante de los edificios donde se albergaba la maquinaria moderna que hacía tan próspera aquella granja, por delante de las vallas recién pintadas y los cristalinos arroyuelos.

Finalmente, se detuvo junto a la última valla que rodeaba las propiedades de los Mccarty. No necesitaba ir más lejos. Había vuelto a experimentar aquella milagrosa sensación de comunión con la tierra.

En cuanto hubo ordenado a Centauro que se detuviera, Emmett volvió a ser consciente de los brazos femeninos que rodeaban su cintura y de los acelerados latidos del corazón de Rosalie. Durante la cabalgada, ella había sido una con él, o, al menos, lo había sido en su mente. Sin embargo, aunque habían parado, seguía aferrada a su cuerpo como si en ello le fuera la vida. Se dio cuenta de que no había compartido en absoluto su excitación.

Emmett trató de volverse en la silla, pero Rosalie no aflojó su presa. Sólo entonces, se dio cuenta él de que tenía miedo hasta de moverse.

—Rosalie —pronunció su nombre en voz baja—. No pasa nada. Ya hemos parado. Puedes soltarte.

La única respuesta fue un suspiro y un sonido inarticulado, agónico. Emmett tuvo que separarle los dedos para poder bajarse. Una vez hubo desmontado, alzó hacia ella los brazos. Lo más suavemente posible, la posó sobre sus pies, sosteniéndola por los brazos hasta que estuvo seguro de que sus piernas temblorosas no iban a traicionarla.

Al ver los senderos de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y el temblor violento de su labio inferior, se sintió abrumado por el remordimiento.

—Rosalie, lo siento. No sabía que reaccionarías así. Por favor, perdóname.

Deseando golpearse a sí mismo por su estupidez y su egoísmo, Emmett contempló cómo ella recuperaba poco a poco el dominio de sí misma. La primera indicación para Emmett de que el pánico había dejado el paso a una ira histérica lo tuvo cuando oyó la maldición que salió de sus labios. La segunda fue el agudo dolor en el dedo gordo del pie cuando se lo pisó con furia asesina. Luego, vio que Rosalie empezaba a balancearse para tomar impulso.

Emmett sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma si lograba alcanzarle con el puño, así que se agachó y su brazo pasó silbando por encima de su cabeza. La cogió por la cintura, tratando de no hacerle daño mientras la tumbaba sobre la hierba.

—¡Cálmate! —le suplicó a la rabiosa mujer que se debatía bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Nunca te perdonaré esto! ¡Nunca!

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Emmett, jadeante por el esfuerzo de sujetarla—. ¿A que te asustara de muerte con el loco galope a lomos de Centauro o a que te haya arrojado limpiamente al suelo?

—Elige tú mismo —rugió Rosalie, aunque ya empezaba a sentir cómo los efectos de la adrenalina se desvanecían.

Un segundo después, se quedó inerte, sin ganas de luchar más.

—Me estás haciendo daño.

—Entonces estamos empatados —musitó Emmett.

Le soltó las muñecas, se quitó de encima de ella y se quedó sentado.

Tumbada aún sobre su espalda, jadeante, Rosalie alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de la expresión sombría de Emmett. Sus increíbles ojos azules parecían doloridos. Su cabeza cayó entre sus manos mientras doblaba las rodillas hacia arriba, y sus hombros se encogieron en un gesto de desánimo. Si era posible que un hombre hiciera pucheros, era precisamente lo que parecía estar haciendo él.

Rosalie no había pretendido realmente hacerle daño. Se sentó ella también, experimentando una punzada de culpa. Había sido su reacción instintiva contra el pánico.

Rosalie aún no había dicho nada cuando Emmett se puso en pie y se acercó al caballo.

—Estás cojeando —observó ella, incapaz de eliminar la nota de preocupación de su voz.

—Es mi reacción natural cuando me machacan un dedo del pie —comentó Emmett mientras tomaba las riendas de Centauro; volvió hacia ella la cara, con expresión sombría—. Vamos. Te llevaré a casa andando.

—Quítate la bota y déjame verte el pie.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Rosalie y estudiaron sus rasgos, que estaban tan pálidos como los suyos, pero marcados por la preocupación. Incluso después de lo que él le había hecho, ella sentía la necesidad de ayudarle. Mientras se acercaba a él, una oleada de impotencia le invadió.

De pronto, lo vio todo claro. Rosalie sentiría siempre aquello por él, siempre le vería como un paciente revoltoso que necesitaba cariños maternales, un hombre emocionalmente retrasado que se negaba a reconocer sus limitaciones.

Emmett sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar aquella particular limitación. En aquel momento comprendía que, por mucho que la amara, Rosalie Hale estaría siempre fuera de su alcance. No podía hacer ni decir nada para cambiar aquello. Ella no podía verle como un hombre maduro y racional, y él no podía compartir su vida con alguien que sentía aquello por él.

Aquella revelación le golpeó con la fuerza de un peso de diez toneladas contra su pecho; la aceptación le hizo sentirse aún peor. Se dejó caer en tierra, sin decir nada y dejó que los dedos de Rosalie se cerraran en torno a su tobillo y le alzaran el pie.

Ajena a la expresión amarga de derrota de su rostro, ella le quitó la bota y el calcetín.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Por todas partes —susurró él, pero, al ver su mirada de perplejidad, señaló el dedo herido—. No es nada, Rosalie. Cuando lleguemos a casa, meteré el pie en un cubo de agua y se pasará.

Él rechinó los dientes mientras ella pensaba si aceptar el diagnóstico que él había hecho o no. En aquel momento, incluso más que cuando se había subido en el primer momento a lomos de Centauro, deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar solo. Después de llevar a Rosalie a la casa, se iría a cualquier sitio a lamerse a solas las heridas. Tal vez entonces fuera capaz de asistir a la fiesta de su madre sin ponerse en ridículo delante de todo el mundo y, al día siguiente, podría despedir a Rosalie sin que ella notara las tremendas heridas que le había infligido a su alma.

Incluso en aquel momento, estaba anhelando acariciarla. Deseaba verla desnuda. Deseaba hacer el amor con ella más desesperadamente de lo que había deseado nada nunca… excepto su respeto. Si no tenía aquello, hacer el amor con ella sería como un suicidio.

—Allí veo un arroyo, al otro lado de la valla —dijo Rosalie, sentándose otra vez sobre los tobillos—. ¿Por qué no nos refrescamos un poco los pies antes de volver? No sé tú, pero yo estoy ardiendo.

—Buena idea.

Emmett apartó los ojos de ella, cerrando los puños para evitar que sus dedos tomaran lo que tanto deseaban.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, pensó Rosalie, Emmett no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de recalcar las implicaciones sexuales de lo que ella acababa de decir inconscientemente: «Estoy ardiendo». El hecho de que no lo hiciera, le dio que pensar. Tal vez la herida del dedo fuera más grave de lo que parecía.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo mientras él se levantaba y empezaba a andar en dirección a la valla. Al tocarle el brazo, su reacción fue totalmente inesperada para ella. La apartó con un gesto brusco mientras gritaba con voz ronca de dolor:

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Déjame en paz. ¿No te das cuenta de que no soporto que me toques?

Ante la expresión atribulada del rostro de Rosalie, él declaró:

—Te amo, Rosalie, con todo mi corazón.

Rosalie no supo qué decir. Ella le amaba también, pero seguía sin poder confiar en que los sentimientos de Emmett fueran duraderos o ni siquiera reales. Aun así, nunca había percibido tanta desolación en la voz de un hombre.

—Emmett… yo no… tú no puedes…

—Me temo que sí puedo por mucho que tú no —la interrumpió ásperamente, retrocediendo cuando ella avanzó hacia él—. Por favor, si me tienes algo de cariño, deja que conserve algo de respeto por mí mismo. Si no, no me consideraré responsable de lo que pueda hacer.

Nada más decir aquello, comenzó a alejarse.

Después de saltar la valla, siguió andando hasta el arroyo y se dejó caer junto a la orilla. Se quitó la otra bota y metió los pies en el agua fría.

Rosalie esperó un momento a seguirle, tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor forma de acercarse a él. No podía dejarlo solo, como él le pedía, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Le amaba. Emmett Mccarty había sufrido más en cinco años, que la mayoría de la gente en toda su vida, y Rosalie no podía soportar la idea de ser ella la causa de más sufrimiento.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, Rosalie se sentó a unos metros de él. Sin decir nada, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. El agua fría refrescó sus pies recalentados, pero no alivió en nada el torbellino que se agitaba en su mente. Teniendo en cuenta los resultados, todos los argumentos que había usado para no comprometerse seriamente con Emmett le parecían en aquel momento no sólo fútiles, sino innecesariamente crueles.

Tenía que hacer frente al hecho… estaba comprometida, profundamente comprometida. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocer los sentimientos de Emmett, estuvieran o no basados en la realidad.

—Claro que te quiero, Emmett. Te quiero mucho.

Sus palabras cayeron en el silencio. Emmett ni siquiera levantó la vista ni se movió. Rosalie se obligó a mirarle y se mordió el labio al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había cerrado, había absorbido todo el dolor, como hacía cuando estaba bloqueado.

—Si no te quisiera, Emmett, si no te amara, no trataría tan desesperadamente de mantenerte a distancia. Te has perdido muchas cosas. Muy pronto te pondrás al día, y tal vez te des cuenta de que en tu vida no hay sitio para mí. Yo podría ser un recordatorio de un tiempo que preferirías olvidar. Dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos hacia ti antes de que tú descubras lo que te espera ahí fuera, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

Rosalie escrutó su rostro, buscando alguna respuesta, pero no la hubo. Cubrió la distancia que los separaba y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Por favor, escúchame, Emmett. No te cierres a mí, por favor.

Rosalie contempló cómo contenía el aliento, abría los ojos por un segundo y los volvía a cerrar. Vio cómo el pulso latía en su sien… una… dos… tres veces. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Rosalie contó hasta diez veces, y entonces él abrió los ojos. Ella respondió automáticamente a la señal, olvidando que ya no le era necesario comunicarse con los ojos.

—No estoy tratando de ganar, Emmett —insistió ella—. Estoy tratando de hacerte comprender por qué no podemos estar juntos. Como amiga tuya, hacer el amor contigo sería la peor cosa que podría hacer. ¿No te das cuenta de que cometeríamos una equivocación?

Un parpadeo. «No». Emmett no lo entendía. Nunca comprendería por qué era una equivocación que dos personas que se amaban hicieran el amor. Por lo que a él concernía, sus sentimientos por ella eran hermosos, fuertes y buenos. Fuera cual fuera el futuro, siempre sentiría lo mismo. Igual que ella, quería preservar la amistad que compartían, aquel especial vínculo entre ellos. Pero, por muy precioso que fuera aquello, necesitaba más.

Rosalie le miró a sus profundos ojos azules y comprendió que tenía que haber abandonado el caso el mismo día en que él se había recuperado. Podía percibir las dudas y la vulnerabilidad en aquellos ojos, y supo que ella era la responsable.

Deseó alargar la mano y acariciarle la frente para disipar sus miedos, pero sabía que él lo vería como una muestra más de instinto maternal y lo rechazaría. Y tampoco podía besarle apasionadamente, como deseaba, porque haría que él se sintiera moralmente unido a ella en un momento en que lo que más necesitaba era ser libre.

—Sabiendo lo que siento por ti, Emmett, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que, al quedarme, no estaba más que complicando las cosas. Creo que lo mejor sería que me marchara hoy mismo. Yo… no pretendía hacerte daño.

La voz le falló, convirtiéndose en un sollozo y sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro:

—Lo siento.

Rosalie se encontró atrapada en el torbellino de sus emociones y no pudo moverse mientras las lágrimas la cegaban. Se sintió atraída hacia un sólido pecho masculino, y los brazos de Emmett rodearon su cuerpo, acariciándola, calmándola, pero ella no podía dejar de llorar. Después de todas aquellas noches de cuidarle a él, de amarle, la constatación de que le había hecho daño atravesó su corazón como un puñal.

—No lamentes amarme, Rosalie —murmuró Emmett, anhelante, tomando su rostro entre las manos—. Yo nunca lamentaré amarte a ti. ¡Nunca!

Al ver que sus palabras no borraban el dolor que veía en sus ojos, actuó por instinto. Comenzó a besar las lágrimas que habían resbalado hasta sus labios. Sus manos temblaron en su rostro y luego cayeron hasta su cintura y la atrajeron contra su cuerpo, deseando absorber su angustia.

Momentos u horas más tarde, Rosalie ya no estaba entre sus brazos, sino debajo de él. Emmett la besaba una y otra vez, hasta que les fue imposible a ninguno de los dos echarse atrás. El cuerpo de Rosalie reaccionaba irremediablemente bajo sus temblorosas manos.

Desde el comienzo mismo de su relación, habían compartido una afinidad singular. Como la poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza que combina los átomos y los mantiene unidos, Emmett y Rosalie se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, deseaban ser uno. Cada nervio, cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por aquella unión y, al cabo de unos segundos, aquella necesidad elemental se había impuesto a toda otra consideración.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo ni cómo desaparecieron las barreras de sus ropas, y a ninguno le importó. Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, las llamas que les consumían parecieron hacerse aún más altas y furiosas.

Rosalie gimió cuando las manos de Emmett se movieron sobre su cuerpo, tocándola en todas aquellas partes donde había soñado siempre que la tocara. Se sintió adorada, abrumada por el deseo sobrecogedor que percibía en él y por la increíble contención que mostraba al poner su placer por delante del suyo propio. Y le devolvió su generosidad en igual medida.

Sus manos palparon, tocaron y acariciaron, totalmente desinhibidas en la exploración de su cuerpo. Con temblorosa urgencia, él entró dentro de ella y esperó hasta que estuvo preparada para seguir el ritmo salvaje que deseaba imprimir a su danza de amor.

—Emmett —jadeó ella.

Fue un susurro que se mezcló con el de su nombre pronunciado por él. Y luego el más salvaje abandono se apoderó de ellos, y el ardor y la excitación les devoró con irrefrenable pasión.

Tras bajar de aquellas altas cimas, permanecieron temblorosos y jadeantes, sobrecogidos por lo que habían compartido. El sol de verano seguía brillando sobre sus cuerpos y el arroyo proseguía su rumbo burbujeante y cristalino, pero para ellos todo había cambiado y era mucho, mucho más hermoso.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una diminuta flor silvestre semioculta entre la hierba. Sus pétalos rosas eran tan frágiles que la más leve brisa parecía capaz de arrancarlos.

Cuando su mente racional comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, Rosalie se identificó con la flor. Se sentía radiante, pero también frágil, a punto de perder todo lo que le permitía brillar. Emmett estaba aún dentro de ella, era parte de ella, pero pronto tendrían que separarse.

Durante unos maravillosos segundos, ella había florecido entre sus brazos. Como la flor, había alcanzado el punto de máxima brillantez y esplendor. Como la flor, ahora era el momento de marchitarse.

Alargó una mano hacia la flor y la arrancó suavemente. Procurando no estropear sus delicados pétalos, la guardó en su mano como un recuerdo. Siempre que la mirara, le recordaría aquellos momentos bajo el sol, aquellos momentos de éxtasis compartido y de armonía natural con el hombre que amaba.

Pero, en cuanto al presente, era el momento de decir adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—Haz un puñito, que yo te vea, Katie —la animó Rosalie y, con una radiante sonrisa de aprobación, recompensó a la niña de ojos brillantes cuando cerró sus dedos gordezuelos sobre la palma—. Eso es. Y ahora, ¿a que no haces lo mismo con la otra mano?

Le costó mucho más esfuerzo, pero la niña de cinco años consiguió cerrar también su otra manita.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Katie. Eres muy trabajadora —le dijo Rosalie, realmente asombrada del rápido progreso de la niña, víctima de una enfermedad que había atacado a su sistema nervioso.

Menos de un mes antes, Katie Buchanan estaba paralizada completamente del cuello para abajo, y no podía respirar. Ahora no sólo estaba fuera del respirador artificial, sino que podía hablar, ponerse de pie e incluso andar unos pasos sin ayuda. Con unas semanas más de terapia física, habría recuperado movilidad suficiente como para poder salir del hospital.

Rosalie deseó que algunos de sus otros pacientes progresaran tan rápidamente. En el año que llevaba desde que había aceptado aquel puesto en el renombrado Shelton Convalescent Center, había trabajado con docenas de pacientes. Ninguno de ellos había experimentado un progreso similar al de Katie.

Después de la espectacular recuperación de Emmett, Rosalie ya no dudaba de que pudieran ocurrir los milagros. Aun así, era consciente de que esperar que ocurrieran en todos los casos sería hacerle un flaco favor a los pacientes que tuvieran que vivir permanentemente incapacitados.

—¿Todavía no hemos terminado? —inquirió Katie impacientemente—. Va a venir Jessica.

—¿Tan pronto?

Rosalie lanzó una mirada a su reloj y se quedó asombrada al comprobar que las dos horas de tratamiento se le habían pasado volando. Viendo la expresión aliviada en el rostro de la cría, le dijo en tono zumbón:

—No me digas que prefieres ir a nadar antes que hacer unos cuantos ejercicios de piernas más.

La niña asintió, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza.

—Nadar es más divertido.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Eso dicen por ahí.

—Su carroza espera, señora.

Roxanne Valentine, una mujer bajita y robusta de rostro pecoso, hizo un gesto grandilocuente señalando el asiento vacío de la silla de ruedas, que iba empujando.

—¿Está preparada para chapotear en la piscina?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —replicó Katie entre risitas.

Madre de cinco niños, a Jessica le encantaban las criaturas y tenía una buena mano con ellas. Su rostro mostraba una perpetua sonrisa y tanto el personal como los pacientes la consideraban un auténtico rayo de sol.

—Tienes un descanso pronto, ¿Jessica? —le preguntó Rosalie, con la esperanza de poder tomar un café con alguien que siempre conseguía ponerla de buen humor.

—Volveré por aquí dentro de unos minutos —dijo Jessica.

Con ayuda de Rosalie, Katie fue rápidamente aposentada en la silla. Luego, Jessica exclamó:

—¡Allá vamos! ¡Brooom!

Mientras empujaba la silla en dirección a las puertas de cristal que conducían a la piscina cubierta, Jessica dijo por encima del hombro:

—Rosalie, te veo en la cafetería en cuanto haya dejado a Katie con Angela. Y echa una ojeada al periódico de la mañana. Lo he dejado en la mesa de atrás. Hablan otra vez de tu orgullo y alegría. Está convirtiéndose realmente en el hombre de moda.

En cuanto llegó a la cafetería, Rosalie cogió el periódico. Menos de un minuto más tarde, lo había arrojado a la basura. Pero se alegró de haber estado sola mientras leía el pequeño artículo sobre Emmett y miraba la fotografía que lo ilustraba. A Jessica la hubiera dejado perpleja su airada reacción.

Suponiendo que su interés por Emmett Mccarty era debido al papel que Rosalie había jugado en su recuperación, Jessica no le había preguntado los motivos por los que en realidad quería seguirle la pista. Creyendo que le hacía un favor, le indicaba todas las referencias a él que veía en los periódicos, y le recortaba artículos y fotografías. Jessica no entendería nunca por qué hacía pedacitos todos.

A Rosalie le hubiera gustado decirle a su bienintencionada amiga que ya no quería volver a oír pronunciar el nombre de Rosalie en su presencia. Pero entonces tendría que explicarle por qué. Y después de lo que acababa de leer en el periódico, ya se sentía bastante ridícula sin necesidad de más. Ella, y no su ex-paciente, era la estúpida víctima de un caso de afecto desviado, un auténtico ejemplo de libro de texto.

Durante el último año, Rosalie había estado reuniendo una considerable colección de recortes sobre Emmett, que devoraba ávidamente. Las fotografías que guardaba tan religiosamente mostraban sus progresos físicos, su asombrosa vitalidad y su sempiterno buen humor. Hasta aquel día, había pensado que nunca se cansaría de mirarlas. En aquel momento, estaba deseando llegar a casa para desprenderse cuanto antes de aquellos recordatorios.

Había sentido un gran orgullo cuando había leído la primera historia de interés humano dedicada a su caso el pasado otoño, en la que mencionaba a la valiente terapeuta física que no le había dejado perder nunca la fe en sí mismo ni dudar de sus posibilidades de recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo. El artículo había impresionado tanto a la administración del Shelton Convalescent Center que le habían ofrecido un puesto inmediatamente.

Se había puesto loca de contento seis meses después cuando había leído que Emmett había conseguido su título de Empresariales y que había empezado a trabajar como ejecutivo en la empresa de la familia. Los siguientes artículos se habían referido a su trabajo voluntario con otras víctimas del coma, y los esfuerzos caritativos de su familia con respecto a la comunidad.

Recientemente el Shelton Center había recibido una generosa donación de la Fundación Mccarty para la adquisición del más moderno equipo terapéutico existente. Aunque sabía que el que ella trabajara en el centro no tenía nada que ver con la donación, Rosalie no pudo por menos que sentirse muy complacida al comprobar que el interés de los Mccarty por las enfermedades neurológicas no había cesado con la recuperación de Emmett.

Orgullo y alegría… había experimentado ambas emociones en aquellos doce meses, pero también había sufrido una cada vez mayor sensación de soledad. Hacía tiempo que había reconocido que amaba a Emmett y que le amaría siempre. No pasaba un día sin que pensara en él, sin que le deseara, sin que le echara de menos.

Obtenía una gran satisfacción con el simple hecho de saber que él estaba consiguiendo todo lo que siempre había deseado. Estaba funcionando con éxito en el torbellino de la sociedad. Al margen de todo, ella se alegraría siempre de aquello. Por otra parte, había tenido la esperanza de que no pudiera olvidarla más de lo que ella era capaz de olvidarle a él.

Había soñado con el día en que él viniera a ella para anunciarle que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Le diría que había aprovechado al máximo la oportunidad que ella le había dado de ponerlos a prueba, y que su amor por ella no solamente había sobrevivido sino que se había fortalecido. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando y al ver que él seguía sin ponerse en contacto con ella, Rosalie se había visto obligada a aceptar la posibilidad de que Emmett la hubiera olvidado.

La fotografía hecha pedazos de la basura era prueba suficiente de que así había sido. A través de la puerta abierta de una limusina, el fotógrafo había capturado a Emmett y a una rubia despampanante en medio de un apasionado abrazo. El artículo describía a Emmett Mccarty y Lauren Mallory, una locutora local, como una «pareja ideal» que había destacado en el banquete anual de los Premios Emmy. Lauren había ganado un premio como co-presentadora de las noticias de las seis y su guapo acompañante había merecido otro por su lucha para su recuperación. El articulista les deseaba a los dos lo mejor, y esperaba que su relación fuera permanente.

Rosalie cerró los ojos. «Permanente». Aquella palabra le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Su amor por Emmett era permanente… duradero, sin posible cambio. El antónimo de _permanente era fugaz_, una descripción adecuada del amor de Emmett por ella.

Todas sus dudas respecto a su futuro con él se habían visto despejadas. Había hecho bien en decir adiós cuando lo había hecho, en irse antes de que él sintiera ninguna obligación por causa de lo que ella sentía por él. En aquel momento, Emmett podía ir con Lauren Mallory con la conciencia bien limpia.

El tener razón no le produjo a Rosalie ninguna satisfacción. Estaba abrumada por los celos. Su gesto altruista había sido recompensado con la pérdida de Emmett. Al situar las necesidades de Emmett en primer lugar, le había animado a explorar otras relaciones y, para su consternación, aquello era precisamente lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Una pareja estupenda, ¿verdad? —Dijo Jessica mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a ella—. El final perfecto para el caso de Emmett Mccarty.

—El final perfecto —repitió Rosalie, pero no consiguió fingir una sonrisa.

Dos semanas más tarde, Rosalie estaba sentada en la cafetería con todos los demás empleados del Shelton Center. Había terminado la jornada y Mike Newton, el administrador del centro, estaba a punto de comenzar lo que Jessica denominaba su discurso de «Ustedes son formidables» de todos los años. El primer sábado de septiembre de cada año, el centro celebraba una subasta de caridad para recoger fondos del sector privado. Aparte de los artículos donados por comerciantes locales, era tradición que los miembros del personal del centro contribuyeran con una hora más de su trabajo al exclusivo servicio del postor más alto.

—Oh oh —masculló Jessica—. Esto me huele mal. Newton está enseñando su mejor sonrisa de osito de peluche. Estamos todos condenados.

—La verdad es que sí parece un poco un osito de peluche —reconoció Rosalie—. Tal vez por eso he sentido siempre ese impulso de abrazarle.

—Pero recuerda que los osos son carnívoros —le advirtió Jessica.

Angela Webber, la terapeuta más antigua del centro, intervino también:

—Como recién llegada, Rosalie, tengo que advertirte que, si le das la mano, se toma el pie.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Jessica—, el año pasado a mí me tocó lavar coches. Aún tengo agujetas.

—No les hagas caso, Rosalie —dijo Jeff Samuels mientras se sentaba junto a ellas—. Yo también estuve lavando coches y no fue para tanto.

—Yo lavaba. Tú secabas —le recordó Jessica, con expresión indignada.

—Bueno, estas manos son las de un experto cirujano —dijo Jeff en tono fingidamente pomposo mientras agitaba los dedos—. No puedo poner en peligro estos dedos.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que ahora es neurocirujano en lugar de neurólogo? —Le preguntó Rosalie al grupo—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—De hecho, sucede todos los años antes de la subasta —reconoció irónicamente Jeff—. Mike se lo pone más suave a los cirujanos.

.—Ese hombre es un auténtico encanto —convino Angela—. Naturalmente, eso sólo funciona cuando eres un médico que ofrece generosamente su tiempo por propia voluntad. Nosotros, los miembros del personal, estamos considerados mano de obra vulgar y corriente. El año pasado me comprometí a limpiar de malas hierbas el jardín de rosas del juez Baker. Newton se olvidó de decirme que la rosaleda del juez tiene cinco acres de superficie. Todos llenos de esas malditas flores espinosas —extendió las manos—. ¿Queréis ver las cicatrices?

La voz de barítono de Mike Newton resonó en toda la sala, pero sus ojos estaban posados en Angela mientras empezaba el discurso.

—Antes de que los veteranos de esta subasta disuadan a los recién llegados de ofrecer su generosidad sin ningún tipo de reservas, os recordaré a todos que dentro de pocos meses empezará la construcción de una nueva ala. Estoy seguro de que todos sabéis lo importante que es que todo el personal del centro mostremos nuestro más entusiasta apoyo a este proyecto.

Newton llamó a su ayudante, que se encargaría de anotar los generosos ofrecimientos de servicios de los presentes.

—Vamos a empezar. Estoy ansioso por oír qué es lo que habéis decidido ofrecer este año. Y, recordad, si a alguno de vosotros no se os ocurre nada que le apetezca hacer, yo tengo varias sugerencias que quedaron pendientes el año pasado.

Angela fue la primera en levantar la mano y ofreció un día de servicio suyo como ama de llaves. Jessica se ofreció como doncella en una fiesta. Pensando que eso parecía bastante fácil, Jeff se ofreció rápidamente como mayordomo.

Después de veinte minutos, casi todo el mundo en la habitación había ofrecido algún servicio, dentro de un repertorio que iba de lo práctico a lo ridículo. Conocida como «dedos mágicos», Rosalie fue convencida de que ofreciera uno de sus fabulosos masajes en la intimidad de la vivienda del postor. Y, como había anunciado Newton, los pocos infelices a quienes no se les había ocurrido nada que hacer se encontraron comprometidos en tareas que habían sido extremadamente populares el año anterior.

Limpiar ventanas y arreglar jardines fueron dos de las tareas menos agotadoras que se les asignaron. Cual convictos en el penal, abandonaron la sala prometiéndose ser más imaginativos al año siguiente. Tras haber conseguido la participación de sus empleados al cien por cien, el administrador del centro salió también, radiante de satisfacción.

—Lo ha hecho otra vez, señoras —declaró Jeff en cuanto Newton hubo salido—. Siempre he sospechado que es descendiente del Flautista de Hamelin.

—Yo también —dijo Jessica, riéndose mientras se levantaba—. Y ya va siendo hora de que esta rata se vaya a su madriguera para dar de comer a todas las ratitas que la están esperando.

Angela se fue con ella, con lo cual quedaron solos Jeff y Rosalie, que decidieron cenar juntos. Rosalie encargó una pizza por teléfono y Jeff quedó en recogerla antes de pasarse por el apartamento de Rosalie.

Ella estaba comiendo un delicioso trozo de pizza un rato más tarde cuando Jeff le recordó algo en lo que no había pensado antes. Dado que era uno de los benefactores privados del Shelton Center, un representante de la Fundación Mccarty acudiría a la subasta. ¿Y si era Emmett?

Aquella cuestión estaba aún en la mente de Rosalie la noche de la subasta. Ajustándose la falda sobre las piernas cruzadas, trató de parecer relajada. Estaba sentada con el resto del personal del centro en el escenario del salón de baile. Ella y sus colegas tenían que estar bien visibles para que los postores pudieran contemplarles, al igual que los artículos que se amontonaban en las largas mesas situadas en los lados del escenario.

Los comerciantes de Columbus, así como sus eminentes y no tan eminentes ciudadanos, habían sido generosos en sus donaciones para conseguir fondos. Cuadros originales, joyas, ropas y recuerdos autografiados eran sólo algunos de los artículos ofrecidos a subasta. Sin embargo, por muy valiosos que fueran, las horas de servicio donadas por los miembros del personal del centro despertaban mucho mayor interés.

Hasta el momento, el servicio de doncella de Jessica y un «tour» guiado por el zoo a cargo de su carismático director habían animado considerablemente la subasta y al público presente.

Gradualmente, el ambiente se iba haciendo más festivo. Todo se hacía con buen humor y por una buena causa, pero, a medida que Newton se iba poniendo más eufórico y más efusivo en sus ofrecimientos a los postores, los miembros del personal que esperaban aún su turno de subasta se iban poniendo más nerviosos.

—El siguiente artículo nos lo ofrece nuestro guapo, brillante y soltero doctor Jeff Samuels —anunció Mike Newton—. Se ofrece como mayordomo. La oferta comienza con cien dólares. ¿Quién da cien?

Una mujer mayor sentada en una de las primeras mesas hizo un gesto. Newtonr tomó la oferta y comenzó su rítmico canturreo para elevarla. Después de varios minutos durante los cuales la oferta sólo subió de diez en diez dólares, Rosalie le tiró de la manga a Jeff y le dijo en broma:

—Doctor Brillante, será mejor que le eches una mano al jefe y muestres una de tus irresistibles sonrisas para ver si sube la oferta. Con cien dólares no habrá ni para pagar el alquiler de tu esmoquin.

Jeff enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿Doctor Brillante? Contigo sí que se va a divertir Newton, Dedos Mágicos.

Jessica se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Yo me preocuparía más por los dedos de quien te coja como mayordomo. Yo sé muy bien lo que haría contigo.

—Oye, Jess, no tienes más que decir una hora —replicó Jeff con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El estallido de risas que siguió hizo que Newton interrumpiera un momento la subasta.

—Venga aquí, Samuels. ¿Por qué no hace centellear un poco esos magníficos dientes blancos para que el público pueda verlos?

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, Jeff se dispuso a subir al podio junto a Newton. Con una sonrisa lasciva, se inclinó hacia Rosalie y dijo:

—No me extraña que mis servicios no despierten mucho entusiasmo. Todo el mundo se está reservando para conseguir tus preciosas manos. Tal vez yo haga una oferta.

Con una mirada fingidamente furiosa, Rosalie le empujó hacia Newton:

—Sube allí, ex-amigo.

Rosalie se sintió vengada cuando, nada más llegar Jeff a su lado, Newton quiso demostrar su aptitud para el cometido de mayordomo. Una toalla apareció como surgida de la nada y fue a parar al brazo de Jeff. Fue obligado a inclinarse y anunciar que la cena estaba servida.

Unas cuantas risas se oyeron entre el público, pero nadie elevó la oferta. Parte de la diversión de la subasta estaba en los métodos, muchas veces hilarantes, que Newton usaba para seducir al público. Todo el mundo, incluido Newton, se habría ido decepcionado si las cosas hubieran marchado rápida y suavemente.

Jessica le susurró a Rosalie al oído:

—Si Jeff se quitara esa camisa tan formal y flexionara unos pocos músculos, las cosas se pondrían realmente interesantes.

—¡Jessica Stanley! Esto es una subasta de caridad, no una orgía.

Chasqueando los dedos, Jessica se encogió de hombros.

—¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que esta noche podría ser mi oportunidad de echar una ojeada al magnífico cuerpo de nuestro neurólogo!

—¡Jessica! —La reprendió de nuevo Rosalie—. ¿Es que no tienes suficiente con el hombretón de tu marido?

Sonriendo alegremente, Jessica replicó:

—Claro, pero no hay nada malo en mirar. Dime, ¿cómo es Jeff debajo de ese frac?

—¿Y cómo lo voy a saber yo?

—Hey, vamos, Rosalie, tú has salido con él. Esos ojos, esa voz, esos hombros… según he oído decir a una o dos enfermeras de Riverside, es un hombre realmente formidable.

—Ése no es el tipo de relación que tenemos —declaró Rosalie firmemente—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, sólo somos amigos.

—¡Vendido a la señora Stephenie Hadsworth por quinientos dólares! Acérquese a la mesa para firmar su certificado.

El triunfante anuncio de Newton hizo que a Rosalie comenzara a latirle el pulso a toda velocidad. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no era el nombre de Emmett el que se había pronunciado. Desde que Jeff le había recordado que alguien de la familia Mccarty podía asistir a la subasta, había estado en tensión. Había pensado incluso en no asistir ella, pero no encontró ninguna excusa razonable.

Resignada a la posibilidad de ver a Emmett, se había vestido muy cuidadosamente para la velada. Una pura vanidad femenina le había llevado incluso a gastarse una buena parte de su nómina en un nuevo vestido. Lo había visto en un escaparate y se había enamorado inmediatamente de él. No había podido resistir la tentación.

El vestido tenía un diseño muy elegante. De tipo sari, caía desde un hombro y dejaba el otro al descubierto. Un pequeño aro lo mantenía sujeto, y daba la impresión de que, con un leve toque, el vestido caería hasta sus pies en un remolino de seda. Para acompañar el sabor exótico del atuendo, se había puesto un brazalete de oro en un brazo, y se había recogido el pelo a un lado de la cabeza.

Mientras Jeff estaba ocupado aún haciendo las debidas presentaciones con la ganadora de la oferta, Rosalie escudriñó entre el público, buscando cualquier rastro de Emmett. Aunque exteriormente aparentaba distante frialdad, por dentro estaba hecha una amasijo de nervios. ¿Qué iba a decir si se encontraba con Emmett? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si la volvía a ver?

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Jeff, trayéndola de nuevo al presente—. Éste es el momento que todo el mundo ha estado esperando.

Rosalie le fulminó con la mirada, pero él siguió sonriendo, impertérrito. En aquel momento, Newton le pidió que subiera al podio.

—La encantadora Rosalie Crosby, extraordinaria terapeuta, se ha ofrecido amablemente a proporcionar un masaje profesional en la intimidad del hogar del ganador o ganadora. Ésta es una oportunidad única de experimentar la magia y el talento de los dedos de una experta, queridos amigos. ¿Quién desea abrirle la entrada a sus aposentos?

Si Mike Newton no hubiera sido el director administrativo del Shelton Center, Rosalie le hubiera dado una patada en la espinilla por aquella pregunta. Aunque el público estaba compuesto por la gente más adinerada y aristocrática de Columbus, ella sintió que algo gritaba en su interior mientras esperaba oír alguna otra observación del mismo cariz.

No se produjo y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía que agradecérselo a la súbita presencia de Clarissa Newton junto a su marido. Muy amable y tranquila, Clarissa era la encarnación misma del encanto sureño. Fue ella la que empezó la puja.

—Señoras, un masaje es lo más apropiado para relajar el cuerpo después de un pesado día de trabajo en casa, o después de una tarde corriendo detrás de una pelota en la pista de tenis o en el campo de golf. ¿Quién hace la primera oferta?

La primera y halagadora oferta fueron doscientos dólares que pujó una oronda matrona de pelo plateado y cargada de joyas. Después de un comienzo así, Rosalie esperó que las subidas fueran pequeñas, pero comenzaron a dar saltos de cincuenta dólares. La puja era divertida y animada, y en ella participaban tanto hombres como mujeres.

Mike Newton estaba en la gloria, cantando las ofertas y animando a elevarlas al público como un auténtico subastador profesional:

—Tenemos cinco, ¿quién da seis?, seis, seis, ¿quién da seis? ¡Seis y medio! ¿Quién da siete?

—Mil —dijo una profunda voz masculina desde el fondo de la sala.

Newton titubeó durante un segundo o dos, luego cantó la oferta y pidió más. La puja subió a dos mil y luego hasta cinco mil dólares, que ofreció el mismo hombre invisible. Desde su sitio, Rosalie no podía ver al postor, pero sabía quién era.

La oferta subió rápidamente, y Emmett subía siempre otros mil, hasta que no quedó más que otro hombre aparte de él. La gente se volvió en sus butacas, expectantes, deseando ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a subir el persistente postor. Un hombre alto y rubio y de hombros anchos estaba apoyado en el arco que separaba el salón de la pista de baile.

Rosalie se le quedó mirando fijamente. Se parecía a Emmett, su voz parecía la de Emmett, pero su actitud y un aire indefinido no acababan de coincidir con la imagen de Emmett que ella conservaba.

Iba ataviado con un formal traje de noche, al igual que los demás hombres en la sala. Pero, al contrario que muchos de ellos, parecía llevarlo con la misma naturalidad que un chándal. El color oscuro del tejido resaltaba con el rubio de su pelo y el azul de sus ojos… dirigidos únicamente a los de Rosalie. Su mirada cruzó la distancia que les separaba y parpadeó dos veces. «Sí».

Rosalie sintió una conmoción en todos sus sentidos y, de pronto, todo el mundo en la sala se desvaneció. No era consciente de ningún sonido, de ningún rostro, de nada, únicamente de aquel hombre increíblemente atractivo que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Le resultaba dolorosamente familiar, pero era un desconocido. Fue sólo un instante en tiempo real, pero pareció mucho más tiempo el que transcurrió mientras intercambiaban silenciosos mensajes.

Emmett le estaba diciendo algo, pero antes de que Rosalie pudiera interpretarlo, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó bloqueada. Sonidos, colores, aromas regresaron lentamente, y ya no estuvieron solos, ni compartieron aquella forma de silenciosa comunicación.

Newton había reiniciado su cantinela, hasta que, como si estuviera cansado de su propio juego, Emmett levantó ambos brazos con los dedos extendidos:

—¡Diez mil!

Al principio, un silencio conmocionado se apoderó de la sala, luego resonó el martillo y hubo un estruendoso aplauso. Mientras Rosalie se acercaba a la mesa para firmar los correspondientes certificados, Emmett se fue abriendo lentamente paso entre el público.


End file.
